Champion Summoner? who am I?
by SomeGamerGuy210720
Summary: This is a story about a young player who designed a new champion only to realize that he becomes his champion
1. Reborn

_**I do not own any of the character in the game league of legends or the game itself those are property of riot games**_

_**this is my first fan fic read it love it enjoy it and feel free to leave a review**_

The clock strikes midnight, a young man sits in front of his laptop playing his favorite game called League of Legends, after weeks of bad players and random trolls on his team he finally reached the maximum level. After his last game ended in victory the young man looked at the clock to see it read 12:07 am, he walked over to his desk where papers were scatter about and dead center lied a drawing on it.

The drawing was of a new champion for the game, his own design; he continued working on the champion till about 2:30 am, after that he fell asleep at his desk

A cold wind blew into his room from a partially open window in his room, wrapping him in a blissful blanket and a sweet promise of a good sleep. Time fell off the clock and morning had come, the young man had found himself in bed with his arm wrapped around a slightly smaller figure than him.

"Okay…. I wasn't drinking last night, so where am I?" pondered the young man

He looked around the room and quickly realized that he wasn't in his apartment sleep on his futon, it clear wasn't a dream because it was extremely detailed for one of his dreams, he looked down to find himself shirtless in possibly one of the most comfiest beds he's ever been in and he looked around the room to see that the décor was of royal descend of the highest caliber.

He looked at the figure he was holding to see a beautiful white haired woman wearing a red silk night gown in a comfortable position reaching for what she assumed was her lovers arm.

"Are you okay? Was it one of your night mares again?" asked the woman grabbing the young man's hand kissing it tenderly

As he was about to answer he heard a ruff voice saying something to the woman in the bed getting closer to him.

"Hey Ashe I was thinking maybe we should…."said the ruff voice as it entered the bedroom only to see the young man in bed with his queen

Looking at the man then the woman, it was clear that in the young man's life this was possible in his top ten of worst scenarios of his live that he has been in.

Watching the rage build in the ruff man's face the young man try to explain the situation but all that came through his lips were "Yea dude…..I got nothing here"

The ruff man roar an ear shattering bellow alerting the guards and waking his queen than manage to say "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Guards rushed into the room with spears pointed at every angle to the young man's throat, the queen rolled out of her bed grabbing her bow with a volley of arrows ready to fly at this mysterious person in her bed.

"Take him to the dungeon, maybe some time with Gragas and Braum will loosen his tongue" ordered the queen.

A sharp blow strikes the young man in the back of his head causing him to black out, as the guards dragged him to the dungeon he fades in and out of consciousness wondering what happen and how he got there, till final he lets darkness take him and he is reminded of his past.

He remembers being an orphan and wanting to be a part of a family but he was alone all the time, treated like an outcast because he was different. At one point he did get adopted by a you couple named Mark and Jane, turned out they were jewel thieves, probably not the best role models for a young mind but they thought him how to survive. Lock picking, Pick pocketing, Hacking, Casing marks, opening safes the whole nine yards.

He woke up from his dream only to find himself hung up in a dungeon from a hook like a salami in a New York deli, slowly spinning in a cage of ice he looked up to see his hands were bound in an ice hanging from a metal hook attached to the ceiling.

Naturally he assumed the hook was used for the need of torture, which meant that he need to get out of there quickly and now, the young man looked down only to see himself in his boxers and to a very curious site.

He wasn't so sure of what he saw but when he looked at his body, it wasn't **_his_** body. Instead of seeing the slight layer of fat that hanged out he saw something he always wanted abdominal muscles tight and toned the kind every girl wanted on a guy, with a chest that was the same way, however the body hair remained the same, light and going to his chest to his abdominals.

He looked up at the hook to see if there was a weakness in it and there was, not all of the bolts in it were safely secured to the ceiling, this was the moment he was looking for if he could loosen the hook even further he can escape; Unfortunately before he could start two figures were on their way down to the dungeons, one of them was large caring a massive shield and the other was short carrying what appeared to be a barrel.

He closed his eyes still acting like he was still unconscious from the guards shot to the back of his head as his body turned slowly exposing his back to the figures then he felt himself being turned back around that way he was facing them.

"Ye think this is him lad?" asked a slurred voice

"It must be friend, for he is the only one here no?" Answered the other voice

"Don't ye be getting lippy with me lad?"

Slowly opening his eyes the young man saw a short orange balding man with a lengthy beard with lightning bolts on his chest going down to a giant belly carrying a barrel with no shoes on, While the other was a large man completely bald with a mustache of a carnival barker only thicker wielding a shield with a design of a ram that looked like it was screaming on it, his body was well taken care of and he had tattoos that were on one side, he wore long pants with boots and had a belt buckle with a rams skull on it.

"Wha…what….happen?" asked the young man weakly

"Hello friend, you are in Dungeon of Avarosan for sleeping with our queen friend" said the tall man

"Ye couldn't keep your ands to ye self lad could ye?" slurred the shorter man

"My friend it is clear you are not aware of your crime here, so I will explain it to you friend"

As the tall man explain the gravities of his crime the young man saw a reflection of himself in the tall man's shield and could not believe what he saw.

His body wasn't that of a fat little troll who had to lie to himself everyday just so he can go out in public and be ignored like a diseased victim, but of a warrior, someone who worked out and lived in a gym. He wasn't the 5'5 190lbs guy who worried if he died tomorrow would anyone notice, he changed in to a 5'10 220lbs kickass gladiator he always wanted to be with strange tattoo like markings on his chest going up his arms. He could tell if they were on his hands due to the ice but he didn't care, the tall man continued to talk as he looked around the room and saw a box with some equipment inside of it.

The thing that stood out of that equipment were the boots and the gauntlets designed as claws to amplify the phase walking powers of the character he was designing, it was clear now where he was and who he was; the young man was in Runeterra, The League of Legends and he has become Calim Rhodes, The Spectral Assassin.

"Do you understand friend?" asked the tall man

"I got it" said Calim

"Forgive me friend, I forgot to tell you name….I'm Braum, this Gragas"

"Did ye see em lad? Did ye see er breast lad? I always wondered what a Queens Brest look like?" asked a drunken Gragas

"Sorry…Lad, but no! All I remember was working on something then being here"

"Sorry friend but what is name?"

Before he could answer a loud thunderous clap was heard outside the dungeon walls, a guard ran downstairs shout " Braum! Gargas were under attack the queen needs you now!"

"What of prisoner?" asked Braum

"Leave him lad!" said a Gragas heading upstairs

Braum rushed upstairs leaving Calim alone in his cell, with the coast clear Calim rocked back and forward loosening the bolts of the hook till final he fell on to the unforgiving floor of the ice prison shattering the ice that bound his hands, he rose up to his feet looking for other signs of weakness in his cell but found none.

Calim put his hands on the frigid ice bars hoping he could break them but to no avail, instead the bars of his cell were melting along with the whole cell itself till finally he was free. Calim looked at his hands and said "I don't have any fire related skills….Did….did I just use ignite?"

A loud thunderclap broke him of his thoughts and he went up to the boxes with the equipment inside he opened it up and without question put it all on, A short sleeve leather tunic with a hood on it that covered his chest and side oblique's but left his abs exposed underneath a fishnet wire like frame, metallic power amplifying greaves and gauntlets that let him run faster, strike harder and phase through buildings, pants and a belt that house several throwing knives.

Once he finish putting on his gear Calim balled up his fists and felt power rushing through his body, the strange tattoo like markings on his arms and chest lit up from the power. Calim smiled and flicked his wrist only to be met with two 12 in daggers in his hands, pressing a hidden button on the hilts of the blades the daggers extended their selves to 2.5 foot long blades.

Like a kid in a candy store he smile only widen further pressing the button again the blades retracted there selves and sheathe there selves back into his gauntlets, turning toward the wall of his liquefied cell Calim walked to it and place the tip of his fingers on it, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes looking at his past again.

At seven years old Calim was sent back to the same orphanage after Mark and Jane were caught during a heist, they severed life in prison now. The second time Calim was beat up a lot it wasn't until the head of the orphaning chose to do something, She sign him up for self-defense classes where Calim excelled in Hapkido, Ju-jitsu, Judo, Ta Kwan Do, Jeen Ku Do, Wu Shu, and Kempo. Calim learned to master all of these forms before he even reached 16 years of age, it wasn't until then the same person who trained him adopted him.

Opening his eyes and exhaling his breath Calim strikes the wall with a close fist and tremendous force the structure began to weak, he struck it again with his other hand weakening it further then finished it with a spinning round house kick.

The wall fell to pieces giving Calim a clear view of the battle that took place below, Three faction were at war below him, The Winter's Claw, The Frostguard and Avarosan they have been at war with each other to see who will control Freljord, the land of ice.

Calim dropped to the battlefield flipping his hood on and saw that Braum was the closest person he can help who seemed to be fighting a Viking, as he made his way to him he was stopped short by a hideous creature with a big nice carrying a massive club made of ice and a handful of soldiers.

The creature roared at him then said "You face the troll king human now prepare yourself to die!"

The troll king charged at Calim, he got in to his fighting stance gathering energy in his left hand till it turned a bluish white color and waited for his moment to strike. The troll king raised his massive club above his head and that when he saw the opportunity. Calim plunged his left hand deep in to the troll kings chest.

In terrible pain the troll king dropped his club and saw in horror that Calim hand his hand in his chest grabbing his heart.

"You're….you're no mere human are you? What are you?" asked a pain riddled troll king

A wicked smirk appeared on his face and Calim said "I'm your Executioner Trundle"

With those being the last word he was going to hear Calim ended Trundle's by crushing his heat in his chest. Trundle's body feel lifelessly on the floor, and the other soldier's watched as this mysterious man killed the troll king in one blow and began to flee for their lives.

Losing his footing Braum feel to the ground under the Vikings reckless blows, it looked grim for Braum as the Viking leaped in to the air ready to deliver the killing blow on the heart of Freljord when it was stopped so suddenly.

Calim delivered a swift stunning elbow strike to his abdomen and a back fist to his nose breaking it making him fall to the ground.

"Braum! Braum!" yelled Calim shaking his almost lifeless body

He continued to shake Braum hoping he was ok when his hands pulsed with a green energy that wrapped around Braum bringing him to his feet and making him healthy as ever.

"Thank you friend, Thank you for heal yes?" said Braum

Calim looked confused and managed to say "what?"

"You are summoner Yes?"

"I….I don't-"said Calim as he was pushed out of the way by Braum

Calim looked and saw that the Viking had rose to his feet and planned on ending his life, luckily for Calim Braum was watching, Calim realized who this was Olaf, the berserker. He Know what he had to do.

Gaining his footing Calim dashed toward Olaf with his left hand connecting to Olaf's Jaw breaking it. Olaf turned dazed and confuse at Braum only to have his skull and helm break from his mighty shield blow, blood coming out of his ears, mouth and nose Olaf refuse to fall on the ground like a coward until Calim struck him in his stomach with all his might breaking his ribs.

On the ground now vomiting blood Olaf tried to look at the one responsible for this attack only seeing with blurred vision a mysterious hooded figure than darkness as Braum brought his shield on to the head of the berserker crushing it like a walnut.

Braum and Calim looked at the body of Olaf then at each other nodding at the achievement that they accomplished.

"Braum go help the others, ill defend you king and queen" ordered Calim

"Be safe my friend" said Braum rushing to the others aid  
Calim made his way to the king and queen with blades in hand slaying many soldiers, He saw the Barbarian king Tryndemere fighting The Ice witch, Lissandra two champion he has seen in the fields of justice and off in the distance Ashe, the frost Archer picking off many soldier waiting for someone.

Off in the distance a shadowy figure watch the battle below and took a great interest in the new hooded warrior below the figure wasn't sure who he was but didn't care, as the figure continued to watch another figure came from behind and said something to it. They disappeared.

Ashe continued to shoot many winter claw soldiers while muttering to herself "where are you bitch! Hurry up and show yourself!"

On cue a large bore like creature came charging forward and stopped carrying a woman whose skin was whit as snow.

"Surrender Ashe! The Freljord is mine!" Proclaimed the woman rider

"Never Senjuani!"

Ashe leaped backwards firing a volley of arrows hitting her bore mount making it angry

Senjuani gave the command to the creature and it charged forward hitting and tossing Ashe in to the air, countering Ashe used her ultimate skill an enchanted crystal arrow she fired at Senjuani and missed. Giving the command to her bore it charged again with the clear intension of goring Ashe on its tusk, Ashe landed on the ground losing her bow and arrow leaving her defenseless.

The bore was path was barred by utter darkness as a figure launched a barrage of throwing knives deep in to his eyes causing the creature to shriek in horrible agony and go blind, The bore flung Senjuani off its back and raced off in to the snow leaving behind two trials of blood.

Furious with what happen Sejuani stood up to her feet and saw the one responsible for the event. A champion with a hood wielding two blades and a belt of throwing knives stood between her and Ashe.

"Who the hell are you?" hissed Sejuani

Pointing one of the blades at Senjuani the mystery champion removed his hood revealing a platinum haired brown eyed champion.

"I am Calim bitch, and if you seek an end to your wretched live step forward to challenge me is to court death"

"HOW DARE YOU FOOL! I AM THE FUTURE QUEEN OF THIS LAND!"

"No, you're just another stain on my swords!"

Charging wildly Senjuani swung her weapon to only have it blocked on ever strike, Ashe watched as the mystery champion and Senjuani clashed steel when she regonized the champion, it was the young man that was sent to the dungeon for being in her bedroom.

Calim continued his defense against Senjuani till he saw the moment to counterattack he disarmed her and gave her a swift knee strike to her abdomen knocking the wind out of her and forcing her to the ground.

Senjuani looked up to see Ashe pointing arrow in her face and behind to see Calim with both of his sword against her neck in a scissor position ready to take her head off on Ashe's command.

"Leave bitch!" ordered Ashe

"Or don't it doesn't matter to me" said Calim

Rising to her feet Senjuani gave the order to retreat, what remaining forces were left grabbed her and turned tail. Looking at Ashe Calim saw that here arrows were pointed at him now, her aim was shaky, and fatigue has set in impairing her judgment.

"If you wanted to kill me you would have done it by now" said Calim as he walked toward her

He was right Ashe looked into the eyes of Calim and saw him for what he is, He had no desire to rule over Avarosan or take the place of Tryndemere, but unfortunately due to the fatigue she let the arrow go.

With quick reflexes he grabbed the arrow before it hit him and tossed it to the side, before she could take apologize the fatigue of the battle took its toll on her causing her to pass out. Calim caught Ashe as she fell forward in to his arms.

"Rest my lady, you earned it and made a powerful ally this day" whispered Calim in to ashes ear

With a finally swing Tryndemere slew the ice witch, breathing heavily Tryndemere looked all over the field for his queen only to see her in the arms of the prisoner from before, about to fly in a rage he was stopped by Braum.

"No friend he is good man" said Braum

Emerging from the shadow of Braum Calim held Ashe in his arms and handed her to Tryndemere saying "she needs rest, she passed out on the battlefield"

Taking his queen in his arms Tryndemere held Ashe close to his chest and said "thank you, I don't know why you did it but thank you"

Tryndemere looked up only to see that the prisoner was gone.

"Who was he?"

"Summoner perhaps he healed me while fighting Olaf"

"No…he carries the heart of a champion in him, there's no way he's a summoner, summoners don't fight like that"

Hours past and Ashe wakes up in her bed with her with her red night gown on with Tryndemere next to her.

"Wha…What?" said a weak Ashe

"its okay, the hooded champion helped us this day" said Tryndemere

"Calim?"

"So that's his name….Calim, till next we meet"

Ashe looked out her window and remembered Calim's eyes and words, his eyes carried a strong yet seductive look in them but also had a commanding presence as well, they were the eyes of a defender and a killer. The words he spoke echoed in her mind "**_Rest now my lady, you earned it and made a powerful ally this day_**"

"Who was he?" asked Ashe

"Some say he was a champion, others a Summoner" Said Tryndemere

"well who or whatever he is….we made a new ally this day"


	2. Insight

_**I wanna apologies that this one took so long to publish had some family issues I had to resolve**_

A door stood in front of Calim, a door he made a promise to his sensei tha t he should never open, but he wasn't going to lie to himself and pretend that he wasn't curious and wondered what's behind it. Calim hand reached out for the door opening it and behind it, a blinding light erupted along with the silhouette of a shadowy figure whispering to him.

"Piltover,...third stone,...alpha,...C 20..."

Calim opened his eyes with shock covered in a cold sweat, breathing heavily with his heart feeling like it could burst any second now. Calim crawled to the edge of the shore where he decided to rest after his tiring run from avarosan and the iron spike mountains.

From a distance two mysterious figures watch Calim wash his face in the shoreline.

"Why not just kill him now?" Asked one of the figures

"You know why, we have to make sure he's their child" responded the other

"It clear is, might as well finish the job"

"The job is to observe and confirm he is than report back to the general"

Letting out a disappointing sigh, the figure continues the mission of observation dispute the obvious bordem

Slowing his heart rate down along with his breathing, Calim tried to piece together the clues from his dreams. He remembers making the promise of never opening the door and he never did, he remembered that there was a stairway that lead down to the door but he never for once ever went down there, except the one time when his sensei gave him a tour of the dojo he trained at. So why was his dream made to look like he did open the door? Also what could the figures words mean? Piltover? Third stone? Alpha? C20? More questions came up then answer.

Then like a bolt of lighting it hit him, his next destination.

"Fuck me, I have to go to the city of progress"

Fortunately for Calim, Piltover was south of his position about an hour and a half maybe two hour away on foot, unfortunately he was still stump on what the clues meant.

Calim figured he could shorten the time if he used his phase skill just like he did when he left avarosan, setting himself up like a professional track run, Calim focused on his destination and took off like a bullet out of a gun. Calim couldn't help but smile as he made his way to Piltover, it seemed some how he was meant for this world despite what happen earlier, was he a hero? a villain? A traveller who told stories of great deeds of the heros of old? Or just a rogue doing whatever he wanted, it didn't matter to him, for the first time in years he was happy.

Calim arrived in Piltover and was just in pure awe, like a country girl wanting to achieve her dream of acting in the big city. Flipping his hood on Calim walked in hoping that people just though that he was just another summoner, Calim's mind was blown as he looked around. Piltover was almost an exact copy of New York City in the 1900, he saw Evelyn, The Widow Maker enjoying a meal with a summoner in a purple robe, Brand, The Burning Vengeance buying runes with a summoner in a gold robe, two platinum robed summoners walking in to a bar with Maokai, The Twisted Trent and Syndra, The Dark Sovereign celebrating a victory.

Not paying attention Calim ran in to a group of diamond robed summoners.

"Watch it!"

"Seriously?!"

"Oh my god!"

"This fucking noob!"

"Go back to minors jackass!"

Like that Calim remembers all the players he wanted to injury severely when he was a level 20 summoner, the summoners who took the game to seriously, the summoners who dictated the flow of the fights, the summoners who reported others for not getting wrapped up in the rolls the selected and constantly whined about the other summoners actions.

A time bomb goes off inside of Calim and he grabbed the summoner and savagely beats him as if he was in a fight for his life, the other summoners turned to help there friend in need. It takes two diamond robed summoners to pull Calim off there fellow summoner, one to check on the bloody summoner beaten near death, and another to take revenge for his fallen comrade.

"You do realize you fu-" asked the summoner as he was cut short by Calim's rising heel kick to his bottom jaw.

With all his strength he brings down his heel on to the foot breaking three toes then a head butt breaking the nose causing the other summoner to fall unconscious to the ground, for the other summoner Calim used the webbing of his hand and jams it into there throat forcing the realize of his other hand, as the summoner gasped for air Calim brought his foot down on to the knee of the summoner shattering the kneecap and breaking the leg.

The last summoner looked in horror as his fellow summoners were beaten without remorse or sympathy. The last summoner tried to get up and run away only to stumble due to the fear that was experienced, Calim slowly made his way to the cowering summoner and said

"From behind a screen you show courage but your nothing more then a puppy trying to run with the wolves", Calim grabbed the diamond robed summoner by the throat

"Spread the word, that the black hooded summoner brings judgment to those who refuse to play nice"

Feeling a warm sensation drip down the diamond robe the summoner nodded and ran away leaving not only pride behind but a stream of urine as well.

Calim didn't realize what was happening but he drew in a crowd of low level summoners, they all watched and cheered for there new found hero. One of the summoners approached Calim and said.

"Thank you hero, we have always suffered from high level summoners like that, you did what we all wanted to do. What is your name?"

"Calim Rhodes"

"You're a hero, we all have suffered from Graves Guardians, walking down here acting like they own the place"

As the summoners praised Calim a bunch of security drones approached him.

"Champion and/or summoner you are wanted for assault of five summoners drop your weapons and surrender"

The crowd of summoners boo ' d the drones and in a quick motion Calim reached for his throwing knives and hurls three of them at three separate drones destroying them.

"There's three, you want the rest? "

The crowd cheered as they agreed with his answer, the summoners rallied behind Calim as they saw another fight was about to ensue. More security drones showed up armed with stun batons charged Calim, with the intention of taking him down only to meet up with failure as they were turned into nothing more than busted parts of scrap metal and wires.

"Attention all available officers an A.P.B. is out on a black hooded summoner wanted for assault and property destruction, near the steam work bar calling any available officers"

"Let's go cupcake" said one of the officers

"Officers Caitlyn and Vi inbound" said another officer in to the radio

Both of the officers hop on the bike and ride off to the location

Calim continued to destroy the security drones turning them into scrap metal and loose wires as the summoners cheered as he easily cut downed the drones with his blades.

The officers arrived on the scene and Calim turned toward them and was simply stunned by them, one officer with long dark hair in a mini skirt and knee high boots with fishnet stocking carrying a large rifle, the other with short pink hair armed with massive robotic gauntlets on her hands. The two officers were whispering something to each other and both gave each other a nod of acknowledgement.

He almost fallen for the officers when the sound of a jet turbine was heard. A metal man with a large hammer landed right in front of him and his visor disappeared showing his face.

The crowd of summoners boo ' d the metal man and heckled him as well.

"Fucking tool! "

"Go to hell you pretender!"

"Get out of here you pansy!"

The metal man took a deep breath and said "Fret not people, for I have arrived soon our city will be at peace once more now that the defender of tomorrow is he-"

Calim punched the man knocking him out instantly, the summoners cheered even more.

The pink haired officer walked up to Calim and said

"You got two options, you can do this the hard way where you run from us and we take you down and arrest you then take you in, or you can do it my way, where I beat you senseless then arrest you...either way I'm itching for some excitement"

"Now it would be very gentlemen like if I did it the hard way" said Calim sheathing his blades taking a fighter stance, "so let's do it your way but, don't worry I'll be gentle, let's skip the foreplay and go to the ruff stuff"

"Oh baby, I'm starting to like you" said the pink haired officer.

She started to clinching her fist tightly charging up an attack, Calim has seen this technique in the game a dash attack, useful in two ways initiating or escaping fights very strong and dangerous, this skill belong to no other the Piltover ' s tomboy Vi, The Enforcer. Calim was ready to counterattack, he decided he was going to match her strikes blow for blow.

Vi was done charging her attack and launch herself at her target, Calim countered by focusing his power into his hand till it glee the same color as it did with Trundle, unfortunately Calim wasn't aiming for her heart so he connected with his own blow on her hand. The strike matched Vi ' s power that it created a thunderous shockwave throughout the city

From a distance two figure watched as Calim and Vi went at it "He can match the strength of the enforcer, impressive he could benefit us greatly." said one of the figures

"Which is the reason we should kill him, he could destroy us!"

Before one of the figures could respond, a carrier bird landed on the building and dropped of a note it carried then flew away.

Matching each others blows Calim and Vi backed off breathing heavy covered in sweat, Calim thought to himself this fight is possible better then sex.

"Round two sweetness?"

"Now I really do like you!"

Calim charged at Vi when he heard some one yell "Vi! Now!" Vi ducked and the other officer shot Calim in the shoulder with a special shot stopped him in his track.

Calim pulled out a small dart in his shoulder and said "I though we agreed no foreplay"

"Caitlyn..."

"It can't be...I use those shots on alistar and they bring him down"

Calim charged at the officers, Caitlyn loaded another shot and fired at Calim hoping to slow him down but failed. Calim kept going, she fired two more shot in Calim finally went down.

He dreamed about when he was 17 and his sensei died, he left the dojo to Calim that way he can always have a place to live and further his training. Till one day while he was training he looked at the staircase where the door was, no longer bound by his promise. Calim went down stairs to the door, his hand reach for the door and opened it and he saw a blinding light erupt.

Calim woke up in a cold sweat stripped down to his underwear, chained to a wall in what appeared to be an interrogation room, a large table in a room with a giant window where another officer can observe what happens.

Calim looked around the room and couldn't find any flaws in there, he looked at himself and saw that the mark on his chest and arm went to his hands, down his rib cage and covered his thighs and calves. Calim focused on trying to phase through the chains but was stopped short when the door open.

"Well hello there tuff guy"

Vi walked in with her partner Caitlyn, who was holding a file in her hand.

"Assault, destruction of property, and disturbing the peace. You are possibly the dumbest criminal I have ever met" said Caitlyn

"Sexy right?" Said Calim

"Clearly you are still under the influence of my traqs"

"I don't know why not search me some more"

"Careful, I have plenty more where that comes from"

"Well I normal don't need simulation but for you and maybe 6 over there I'd say okay"

"6?"

"Yeah her" pointed Calim

"My names is Vi"

"By?"

"No. Vi!"

"That's what I said, By"

"VI!,VI!...V.I."

"OH...ok, but why do you have the number 6 on you boob and your eye?"

Before Vi could answer Caitlyn stood up and slapped Calim hard across the face.

"You pig, is sex all you can think about?" Asked an sicken Caitlyn

Calim spit on the ground and answered "most of the time"

Caitlyn readied herself for another slap why Calim countered by phasing through the chains an grabbing her hand and pulled it behind her back, instead of knocking her out; Calim did something in expected, he kissed her as a lover would.

Caitlyn faces turned beat red and her mind went blank as a criminal dared such an attempt, she always wanted to be kissed but not by someone like him maybe ezreal or jayce, she felt defiled but right at the same moment.

Calim rolled off of Caitlyn only to met up with Vi, dodging her attack and pulled her close by her hips and kissed her as well before he ran off in to the building.

Both of the officers stun by what happen then snapped back to reality as they left the room chasing him.

Calim ran through the prison trying to find the exit when the clues became clear to him, alpha, third stone, C20, ...he was suppose to go to jail, he was in the right place. Calim looked for the alpha block and found it fortified with a heavy door and no guards, with out thinking he phase through the door.

On the other side were violent criminals and champions as well. Calim took a deep breath and exhaled to fortify himself, he walked into the prison only to here some of the prisoners wild and vulgar words.

"Oh yeah come here boy I'll treat you good"

"You're all mine bitch, you hear! All mine!"

Calim ignored there words and found his next destination, C20...cell 20, a cell he found with a large purple man in it sleeping.

Calim phased through the door while the purple man continued to sleep. "Third stone, third stone...shit" whispered Calim.

The cell was nothing but stones, so he went to work bushing all stones he could, when he had an Epiphany. He looked around for any different colored stones and found one third from the bottom.

He pushes it and a mini bridge unfolded showing a metallic object inside, Calim grabbed it and was shown something from his past.

Calim was inside a building, what appeared to be a palace and right before him was a crib, he looked inside and saw a baby with dark hair looking up at him smiling. Calim regonized the baby because it was him, before he could get a word out a woman walked in the room.

The woman looked in the crib and grabbed the baby, the baby cood and giggled as the woman held the baby. Calim looked at the woman carefully she had golden Auburn hair, a beautiful smile that made him feel welcome and a pendant of a circle with spikes around it, the same thing he found in the cell.

Calim tried to reach out for the woman's pendant only to be transferred to a battlefield surrounded by soldiers and two people slaying all these soldiers alone. The same woman he saw before in heavy armor wielding a shield and a sword fighting along side a man with a shield using a spear dressed like a spartan warrior, Calim regonized this man as pantheon.

"Pantheon, go check on the baby!" Yelled the woman slicing a soldier in half

"Will to be okay alone, my love?" Yelled pantheon throwing his spear an enemy charging him

The woman shield bash a soldier charging her and sliced the head off of another with the blood spurting on her and the shield and manage to say "I'll manage me love"

Pantheon reluctantly leave the field and headed home with calim behind him, he busted through the door to find a man in a Arabic grabs holding the baby with his finger stop of his head.

" Malzahar! Let my son go!" Demanded pantheon

"He will play the key roll in our invasion, thank you for providing the perfect soldier" said malzahar as he touched the babe's forehead he imputed him with some strange power turning his dark brown hair a platinum color. The baby cried in pain an pantheon threw his spear at malzahar making him lose his concentration and drop the baby in to a void and another world.

Before more was revealed to Calim the large purple man woke up and grabbed Calim by his neck and slammed him against the wall.

"What you doing in Mundo cell?" Asked the large purple man

"F...f...fuck you! You barney rejected son of a..." said Calim ad he was hurled out the door. Calim hit the guard rail with enough force where it could break an average man's back but luckily he survived and was racked with pain.

Mundo grabbed him again and bended him backwards as if he wanted to break his spine.

Calim looked at the pendant then at mundo, who was shortly surrounded by his crew. Calim felt some kind of peace with this trinket but he was not gonna just stop what he was doing he wanted to know more about it so he counter mundo by phasing his hand and grabbing Mundo ' s heart forcing him on his knee ' s.

Remembering that Mundo soul purpose was regeneration, Calim brought his other hand in a swift knife like motion across the jugulars of mundo slicing them in half causing blood to spurt on his face.

Finishing this motion Calim ribs the heart out and crushes it, mundo falls lifelessly on the ground, Calim ribs off Mundo ' s head and tossed it at a member of Mundo ' s crew. They were all shocked of the brutality of this man and backed off.

As Calim was about to leave the jail a loud PA was heard all over the prison, "Warning...Warning...Warning, code red, Zaun invasion, Zaun invasion"

Calim was confused, who was Zaun? why did he want to invade Piltover?

It didn't matter Calim got what he wanted and he was free to go, unfortunately he couldn't leave. Something called to him, it gripped at his heart telling him he forgot something in the prison.

Calim had no chose but to follow this feeling. He left the a block and ran to the entrance but as he made his way there, Calim's eyes were drawn too as large watch tower.

His heart bested faster then ever, telling him that this was his destination. Calim ran to the building and phased through it, luckily for him the first floor was evidence lock up. Calim found his gear and suited up but, as he suited up Calim heard the woman's voice from when he grabbed the pendant.

"Calim...my son...they need your help..."

"Mother?"

"Help them my son...show them...you are a good man"

"Wait...mom...wait! "

Calim heard nothing but silence, he looked at the pendant he found and put it around his neck. A sudden surge of energy filled his body making him good as new, Calim ran outside and saw the city engulfed in flame and people were running for safety along with summoners.

"Help them my son " whispered a voice

Calim motion for the survivors to make there way to the prison, they acknowledged his response and followed his command, what ever survivors were around were now in the prison.

"Who's the highest summoners here?"asked

"I'm a gold level and my friends here are as well"

"Good, summon your champions on the inside and carry either ignite, heal or barrier got it?"

The other summoners called there champions while one asked Calim " who are you, champion?, summoner?"

"My name is Calim Rhodes, and I just wanna do what's right summoner. Protect them brother, these people rely on you in more ways than one"

Before the gold robe summoner could respond Calim was gone, he raced through the city looking for other survivors when he heard his mother's voice again.

"Turn right...my son...they need you"

Turning right he saw Vi, Caitlyn, Ezreal, and the metal man fighting. Vi used her massive gauntlets as a shield against a barrage of gun fire.

Calim noticed the gun fire stopped and heard someone yell "say hi to the BFR!"

Calim manage to piece together that BFR meant Big Fucking Rocket, so he intervine.

Calim dashed to the aid of the officers with his blades drawn and with perfect timing he placed himself right in front of the rocket slicing it in half making the rocket fly right behind him and the others, then detonating.

"It's Calim" shouted one of the summoners hiding

Other summoners emerged from there hiding spots and say the same platinum haired warrior who beaten up 5 diamond robed summoners was defending them against a Zaun invasion.

Vi and Caitlyn were stunned to see that the prisoner they arrested came back to help them.

"who are you?" asked Caitlyn

Calim looked over his shoulder at Vi and Caitlyn and they saw something in his eye, the same thing that Ashe saw when they first met.

"A Real Defender!"

Calim flipped his hood up and turn to the invaders, and saw a large skinny man wrapped in bandages with a large bottle on his back and shield on his arm. Another invader this one being a woman with blue hair and tattoos on half of her body, caring a mini gun and a rocket launcher than a man with three arms holding a staff with a shorter fatter man who looked like he was stitched up from people and fabric using a four legged walker.

"If your not a fan of gratuitous violence I suggest you leave now!" Suggested Calim

"Fool! you dare stand before the glorious machine revolution, you will fall with the rest of the city" said the three armed man

"Not today metal man, you stand before the elite of Piltover...and Jayce, this is the day Piltover stands tall and Zaun falls!" said Calim

"You have courage soft skin, you'd make an excellent machine in the revolution...ATTACK!"

The Zaun invaders charged at Calim and the other, Calim lead the others in the defense of the city.

Calim ran to the invaders with the others, and regonized the invaders. Viktor, Urgot, Jinx, and Singed, more champions he's encountered in summoners rift; all very frustrating and all very deadly.

Calim leapt in the air and dropped kicked urgot right on his chest knocking him off balance, Calim landed on his feet while urgot fired some kind of energy projectiles at him, Calim parried the strange fire while urgot continued his assault from a distance.

Jinx fired rockets at Vi and Caitlyn missing horribly but also not caring if she hit or not, she enjoyed destruction and upseting Caitlyn and Vi who she named "hat lady" and "fat hands". Vi clinched her fist and charged up her attack that she used on Calim, she charged at jinx but missed as jinx dodged. Caitlyn fired at her only to hit one of Jinxs chompers that she left out on Vi and the field.

Ezreal fired mystic shot after mystic shot at the mad chemist where all of his shots were blocked by his shield, Singed got closer and grabbed ezreal then threw him in to the wall. Singed close the gap between them by putting his shield against ezreal neck, luckily ezreal got his hand up just in time to prevent his neck from snapping.

Jayce fired his mercury cannon at Viktor who countered with his death beam from his third. Jayce switch his cannon to a hmmer and attacked Viktor swinging and breaking his third hand rendering his death beam useless.

Calim was still on the defense from urgot when he fires a capsule filled with an unknown liquid in it, Calim sliced it in half only to have his blades dissolve from the unkown liquid. Calim sheathe his destroyed blades and decided to fight with his hands. Urgot fired a giant metal spike at him, Calim grabbed the spike and threw it right at him. The spike sailed threw the air and pierced urgot in his chest, Calim went up to the monstrosity and grabbed the arm with the spike in it and ripped it out of his socket causing urgot to bleed profusely.

Urgot howled in pain trying to cover up his wound but couldn't as a giant metal spike buried itself into his skull, forcing urgot to bleed out and shutdown. Calim ribbed out the spike in his chest spurting blood all over him.

Jinx went on a rampage firing at Caitlyn,who was hiding behind a wall and couldn't get a shot at her while Vi was trapped by a one of Jinxs chompers that she placed on her.

"Check it out hat lady I got a new toy, compliments of the runt in the robot" said jinx as she pulled out a flame spitter that was attached to rumbles robot.

"Burn baby burn" cackled jinx as she firing at Caitlyn with the clear intension of melting the flesh of her bones.

Calim went to help Vi and saw a bear trap with legs had clamped on to Vi thigh preventing her from helping her partner.

"Hang on, I got you" said Calim

"Better hurry up stud, cupcake needs our help" said Vi

Calim manage to rip off the demonic little toy and saw that Vi was bleeding out, she almost collapsed on the ground, Calim grabbed her and placed her on the wall.

"How bad is it?" Asked Vi

"You got five holes on top and the back of your leg it looks like it pierced you femoral artery as well" said Calim

"Sexy right? "

"Honestly...a bit. Hang on let me heal you"

Calim focused on healing her leg and like Braum a green energy came out of his hands and wrapped around Vi healing her and bringing her to her feet

"OH GOD YES! Thank you summoner, that was almost better than sex!"

Calim stood on his feet and said "I'm not a summoner"

Before Calim could help Caitlyn, Vi grabbed Calim by his hand and pulled him in close to her and kissed him, she whispered in his ear "By my will I bound myself to you, I will be your champion"

Calim blushed slightly and mange to say in a high pitch tone "Cait...Cait...um"

"Your right let's go help Caitlyn"

Calim was confused and had no idea what just happen but went with Vi to help her partner.

Jinx manage to force Caitlyn to the ground she was exhausted and near death, unable to defend herself Jinx took her rocket launcher and said "bye bye hat lady"

She pulled the trigger and a rocket came flying at her, Caitlyn thought this was the end but it wasn't. Calim arrived just in time with a protective barrier around her as rocket exploded leaving her unharmed.

Jinx looked furious And screeched at him "NOT YOUR FIGHT YOU SON OF A-"

Before she finished Vi used her ultimate skill, Assault and Battery. Vi knocked Jinx up in to the air but before she could get away she grabbed her by the foot and slammed her to the ground but before she could hit the ground Calim grabbed one of Caitlyn ' s trap and flung it where she was gonna land.

Jinx face landed where the trap was and it clamped deep into her face, she screamed out in horrible pain. She try to pry it off her face running around in a circle wailing.

Calim grabbed Caitlyn and like Vi placed her on the wall and healed her as well, Caitlyn rose to her feet.

"Thank you summoner"

"I'm not a summoner Caitlyn I'm just trying to do the right thing"

"You're helping the people and summoners of Piltover...you're much more than doing the right thing, the summoners call you a hero"

"Let's go help the others"

"Before you go I...I wanna...bound myself to you"

"Wha?"

"Oohhh sod it"

Caitlyn pulled in Calim by his shoulders and kissed him then whispered in his ear " By my will I bound myself to you, I will be your champion"

Calim blushed even harder then before and pointed to the others and squeaked out "uh..."

"Shall we than darling?"

Calim was more confused then ever two lady champions had kissed him and bound there selves to him, the only thing that was going through his mind was how do animal and male champion bound there selves to male summoners.

Jinx manage to get the trap off her head and grabbed her mini gun and aimmed at Calim but was stopped by Caitlyn net she laughed herself backwards and on top of Calim breaking his concentration.

"You okay?" Asked Calim

"I'm okay, just the net launcher has a kick is all" said Caitlyn

Calim lifted Caitlyn to her feet and joined Vi on the field.

Ezreal manage to teleport behind Singed and strike him right in the kidney several times forcing him to his knees before Singed could fling ezreal away his arm was mysteriously cut off spewing blood all over ezreal face.

Ezreal put his fist to Singed head and with his other hand pulled an invisible string back an instantly a bow showed up in his hand.

Ezreal look at Singed and said "You lose" than fired a mystic shot right in his head killing Singed, Ezreal saw Calim holding Singed missing arm and tossed it to the side, Ezreal walked up to Calim but before he could get a word out, Calim went on the defense and said.

"You better not bound yourself to me man I'll kill you right here"

"Whoa...I may look like a chick but I like girls man...weirdo" said ezreal walking away from him

Calim went with Caitlyn and Vi to help Jayce.

Jayce swung for the fences with his hammer only to have his hammer counter by Viktor ' s staff.

"Foolish Jayce you and your allies wall fall just like your precious city"

"Never! Justice will always win of your cruelty"

"The revolution is inevitable accept it soft skin"

Viktor was hit by three throwing knives two in his hand and one in his shoulder forcing him to drop his staff and stagger.

Calim yelled "JAYCE NOW!"

Jayce swung his hammer on his head crushing it making him fall to the ground dead.

The people and summoners of Piltover emerged from there hiding spots, and cheered. They were safe all thanks to Calim, Vi, Caitlyn, Ezreal and Jayce.

Every one saw Jayce as a hero finally, he didn't show up when he wanted he put his life on the line and they were happy.

Everyone went to the bar and celibate the victory.

From a distance the two shadow figure moved in.

"Ready Katarina?"

"I've been waiting for this Talon"


	3. Wrath

Morning arrived in Piltover and both Vi and Caitlyn had gotten dressed and left a note for Calim that read:

" We have been summoned, return soon, wait for us"

-Vi and Cait

Unfortunately Calim was out cold due to the fact that people and summoners bought him and his newly aquired champions last night. Vi had challeged him to a drinking contest to see if she wasn't to hasty of making him his summoner. they eached manage to down four bottles of rum, vodka, whisky, and for some reason wine, being slightly jealous of Vi, Caitlyn try to keep up the pace with Vi and Calim but failed as she down three glasses of wine, a shot of wine and half an ale she was hammered.

Caitlyn got up on the bar and tried to dance but only fell off the bar and luckily in to Calim's arm

"HAHA! Caits a light weight!" Taunted a drunk Calim

"How...(hic) how dare you...remark on my weight...I'll have you (hic)...I'll have you know i can handle my alcohol" said a hammered Caitlyn reaching for a ale

"No...not that one!" shouted Vi but to no avail as the sound was drowned out by the druken cheers of the towns people and summoners.

Caitlyn downed the drink and quickly stood up and ran outside to vomit with Vi and Calim right behind her.

Calim held Caits hair as she vomitted, than turn to Vi and slurred at her "She-she-she needs some of that (hic) that-that wet stuff"

"More ale?" slurred Vi

"That does sound good but (hic) but-but the other wet stuff from the sink"

"Water?"

"YEA! THATS IT!"

"Okay more ale and Water" Said a stumbling VI

Vi didnt make it inside as she fainted at the entrance of the building, Calim looked behind him as Caitlyn finished vomiting and faited as well, Calim picked up Caitlyn who almost fainted in her stomach content. Caitlyn was remarkably light for someone as tall as her, Calim walk up to Vi who was a little bit heavier than Caitlyn but he manage to pick her up as well, Calim walked in the bar and up the stairs.

The first door he open was Vi, her giant guantlets were right by the bed her police uniform was tossed to the ground. Calim placed Vi on the bed and covered her up, she smiled and drifted off to her happy place. Calim went next door and saw it was Caitlyns her rifle in the bed and her uniform neatly folded and placed on a dresser.

Calim moved the rifle off the bed and put Caitlyn in its place, putting the covers over her removing her hat and putting it on the dresser with the rest of her belongs. As he was about to leave he heard a small voice call his name.

"Calim"

He regonized that the voice was Caitlyn

"(Hic)...hey" slurred Calim

"Where's my rifle? it's the last thing I have of my father and I don't want to be away from it"

Calim walked to the side of Caitlyn bed and picked up the rifle from the ground and gave it to her

Caitlyn hugged the rifle like a newborn baby to its mother when it falls asleep, she looked at Calim, smiled and went to sleep.

Calim went next door and stumbled to the bed, removing his gauntlets and greaves as well as his hooded tunic then passed out he only wished that he made a wager, but he was to much of a gentleman to take advantage of people weathered he won or lose.

Calim woke up briefly only to relief himself when he heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

As he open the door a jagged short blade was thrown at him missing its target, Calim eyes widen as he looked at the wicked weapon and the owner, a red haired woman wearing leather pants, a small leather jacket, and the same blade twirling on her finger.

"Morning" said the red haired woman

"Uh...um...listen if I-" said Calim as he was stopped short by the sight of the other blade coming at him

Calim used his phasing powers to go ghost like for a moment as the blade went right through him, before he could counter attack the woman had dissapeared, he looked around for her when he heard a faint whisper from behind him.

"Looking for someone?" said a sultry voice

"Oh crap!"

The red haired swung her blades at Calim's head but missed as Calim ducked and rolled out of the way, he flicked his wrist but nothing happen. Calim looked at his hands in a panic to see that he wasn't wearing his gauntlets.

"OH COME ON! REALLY?!" Said an angry Calim

He scanned the room for his gear and found it on the side of the bed along with his hooded tunic and greaves as well, calim dove for his gear as the red haired threw her blades at him missing. Calim manage to grab his guantlets but before he could put them on a hooded assassin came from the roof and tried to impale Calim but missed as he rolled out of the way.

He struggled to get his gauntlets on but managed to successful do it.

Calim turnt around quickly ready to fight but the assassins were gone. he looked around the room and checked the ceiling, the room was vacant. Calim didnt hesitate and quickly put on the rest of his gear, as he finished putting on his hooded tunic he heard a whiper from behind him.

"Boo!" whispered a low voice

"NOT AGAIN!"

The hooded assassin tried to impale Calim but missed, Calim couldn't counter the attacks because both of the assassins were simply to fast for him. Just when he thinks he has the upper hand they disappear, the red haired assassin appeared swinging her blades at him pushing him toward the window. Just as Calim was about to attack she disappeared, he was confused and frustrated before he could gather his thoughts Calim felt a painful blow to his chest as two boots pushed him out the window.

Splintered wood and shattered glass surrounded Calim and the hooded assassin was in his sight, Calim acted fast and grabbed the assassin by the arm and went on the offensive hitting him three times with a left cross, before he could get a word out the assassin disappeared once again.

Calim looked behind him and saw the ground come at him quickly. The pavement was most unforgiving as it left it's mark on Calim's skull.

He stood on his feet and grabbed the side of his head to feel the warmth of his blood ooze out on his hand. Calim's head was busted open from his bout with the hooded assassin, he looked at it to see how bad the damage was. Something inside Calim filled his body with rage when he looked at the blood, it felt like he was holding a human heart.

Every time it beat a voice was heard.

_**"Hahaha...yes...give in!"**_

Calim concentration was broken as the red haired woman appeared in front and stabbed him in the stomach and slashed his face.

The hot blood drained out of Calim's body as a mysterious voice was heard again.

"_**Yes...more pain!...more!...feed me more!"**_

Calim was forced to his knees bleeding to death when the hooded assassin came up behind Calim and stabbed him in the back,

adding insult to injury as he now choked on his blood now.

The voice spoke as if it was right next to him.

_**"My turn...hahaha..."**_

"We were supposed to bring him back alive katarina" said the hooded assassin

"Does it matter? Swain said he needs his blood for some sort of experiment with the void and we got plenty of it so man up talon!" Said Katarina

This was it Calim thought, to die in a Runeterra by assassins he couldn't help but feel pride right now, only two days in Piltover and he's a wanted man. Calim closed his eyes waiting for deaths embrace but something else happen, something inside him was controlling him.

Something dark...something wicked...something bloodthirsty...something evil.

A carrier bird landed on talons shoulder and took the blood samples from katarina and him then flew off.

Calim was on his feet, all the wounds he received in the fight closed up and the blood he choked on he spit up, a wicked grin came on his face, his mouth dripped with blood and he clinched his fists tightly causing two 12 inch wristblades to erupt from his guantlets.

Calim launched himself at Talon delivering an rib shattering kick in his sternum launching him into the wall of a building. Before Talon could react Calim was already on him, he grabbed him by his face and dragged him along the wall.

Talon was in unimaginable pain he manage to escape his mad captor by dissapearing he tried to appear behind him by was shocked when he saw that he picked up on his technique.

"But...how?" Wondered a frighten Talon

Calim wristblades buried there selves in to talon's lungs, he tried to stab Calim but met up with a painful failure as Calim broke his arm so bad that the bone ripped through the skin, rendering his arm useless.

Just like he did to him Calim added insult to injury by stabbing talon in the heart with his own broken bone through the heart. Talon fell dead on the ground, Katarina was frighten the target the were suppose to capture alive, the target that was supposed to be easy prey has turned into a psychopath, a monster, a killer born.

"Poor...poor...katarina...all alone, tell me. ...do you know what fear is?" Asked Calim

"What...are you?" Asked a frighten katarina

Calim was face to face with katarina, sweat dripped down her face and her eyes were lit with fear as she looked at Calim. His eye were burning red, his hair had grown to his shoulders and changed from platinum to an abyss black, the blood on his mouth was still fresh and carried the scent of a dying man.

"Hehehe...you have something on your face...MY MARK!"

Calim slashed upward on Katarina faces cutting her eye, katarina wailed in horrible pain,dropping her blades, and covering her face.

"YOU BASTARD!, YOU MONSTER!, MY FACE...MY FACE!WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FUCKING FACE!?" wailed an agonized katarina

Calim laughed maniacally

"MONSTER...YOU CALL ME MONSTER!?FOOL GIRL, I am the face of madness...I am sin in its purest form...I am the darkness that grips your heart as a child at night...I am the shadow of fear that follows your ever move."

Calim grabbed katarina head and forced her to her knees, katarina ' s heart felt like it was going to explode at any moment right now, she tried to look at Calim but couldn't because of the hot blood and tears that dripped down her face.

Calim was about to take katarina ' s head when a small dart hit him, he fell to the ground almost asleep.

Katarina grabbed her blades and fled, Calim saw Vi and Caitlyn in his haze then blacked out.

"What happen to him egghead?" asked Vi

"Let us scan inside his head shall we ladies?"

The "egghead" as Vi so delicately called him attached nodes to Calim's head and brought his brainwave activities on a screen, he stared at it for a moment then came to a conclusion.

"Yes...yes...very intresting"

"Well...will he be...alright, he's not gonna change in to that...that...thing is he? Asked Caitlyn

"Yes and no, before you stopped him from killing the assassin he was dead... choked on his blood from the fatal wounds he received in the fight" said egghead

"Oh god we were to late our match ran to long " said a teary-eyed Vi

"Not exactly...something on the inside protected him and took the offensive, killing the assassin and keeping him alive."

What though? Asked Caitlyn

"Observe ladies"

Egghead went to a computer and brought up a dream that he keeps having that he couldn't make sense of.

17 years old, right in front of the door again, Calim took a deep breath and opened it and what he saw was not for the weak of will and heart. A lab that could only be described as a sick Playland for a butcher or a mad scientist, the scent of rotting flesh, vomit and blood that filled the air was enough to make a professional team forensics expert turn away, x-rays of broken bones, blood stained rusted tools and a mass of dead bodies that made this lap seem like it should be in a horror movie.

"My god!" Said Caitlyn

"He...he lived with the son of a bitch who...who...did that...when I get my hands on him!" Said an angry Vi punching a wall

The smell was overwhelming and Calim vomited.

"Sensei...how...why...this isn't you" panted a shocked Calim.

His world came crashing all around him the orphan who wanted nothing but a family luck turned for the worse. He looked around that lab and found two things that stood out a file and a video camera.

Knowing that he would regret it he grabbed the items and headed up stairs. Calim was stupid for what he did hot tears poured down his face and fear gripped his heart.

Calim set up the video camera to the TV and watched what his sensei did.

**_"Test 1:_**  
**_I have managed to create a way that increase a person's brain function and cell reproduction rste, no longer will families watch there elderly slip in to Alzheimer's, no longer will they watch there loved ones slowly die as a tumor or cancer slowly eats a way at them"_**

Calim's sensei injected his formula into a random person in the lab downstairs, by the look of it someone's grandmother. The elderly woman sat there and took it, seconds later she screamed out in pain and died.

Calim fast forward.

**_"Test 17:_**  
**_My formula has been wrong, some people will call me a monster for what I'm doing but, they will see I'm not the monster all of science has a 90 percent trial and error period. I am man kinds savior, the formula stimulates the brain aggression side turning people unnaturally aggressive, it gives them a higher threshold for pain but the body could only take so much._**

Once again Calim sensei injects his formula in to a chained up junkie this time, he grabs a bat and starts beating him. The junkie pleads for more, Calim sensei continues his assault and kills the junkie.

Calim fast foward again.

**_" Test 48:_**  
_**"Once again my formula is flawed, I managed to modify it but the test keep coming up negative, I need stronger test subject maybe perhaps younger ones as well, my Alzheimer's formula was a dead end but this one has taken a change, itmight be able to still save people who are strong."**_

Calim sensei continues his mad experiments this time on a man in a orange jump suit, a prisoner. He injects the formula in the prisoner and pulls out a gun then emptied two clips in two him.

Calim fast forward to the last video, his stomach turned as he watched all these "test" his beloved sensei the same person that taught him his martial arts, cared for him when he was sick, taught him to put others before himself, and that there's ore to life then being a thief was a butcher, a mad man, a sadist.

He reach the end of the tape.

**_" Final test:_**  
**_It all adds up...everything I've done...was all in vain...I should have just stuck to injecting myself...why did I bring him into...into...my son...for...give...me..._**

Calim's sensei fell over dead, he turned off the camera and read the file. Inside the file a bundle of papers fell out explaining when he started to experiment with calim and the side effects. **Psychotic tendencies, masochistic desires, enhancereflexes, strength, regenerative properties, the longer heis in a fight the stronger he becomes.**

Calim didn't know what to believe, he remembers waking up screaming because of his nightmares, he remembers seeing his hands stained with blood, the faces of innocent people twisted with fear as they met there doom and the blood stained sheets in his room but what makes it worse in some way he enjoyed.

The video camera turned on and the last message played over and over again **_" my son...for...give...me..."_** then a blur outline of a person stood behind Calim sensei.

Calim rewinded the video and played it again. He paused it the blurred figure, it had red eyes and long dark hair. As he try to make out more he heard and evil laugh from behind him_. _Calim turned around and say the same thing that was in the video. It grabbed his neck and squeezed it with both hands.

Calim woke up screaming into Caitlyns arms

"Hey its okay...it's okay now" said Caitlyn rubbing Calim's back

"You unfortunate bastard...how could he do that to you? Asked a teary-eyed Vi

"Ah welcome to my lab Calim Rhodes I am Heimerdinger"

Another champion Calim was familiar with, the only thing he could thing of was "this son of a bitch and his damn turrets", Calim scanned the room he was in a laboratory on a table.

After Caitlyn stopped hugging him Vi went up to him and hugged him.

"Hey, alright two hugs in one day aren't I popular today"

"Do... (sniff)...don't you remember what happen?" Asked Vi drying her eyes

"I remember...a red headed woman in a jacket...and a guy dressed in a hooded jacket with a wrist blade...thats all" said Calim

"Ah memory impairment,it will pass in time. I have a question for you? where did you get those guantlets and boots dear sir?" asked Himerdinger

"Why is my memory impaired, and whats going on?"

"You were attacked by Katarina and Talon, but why?" poundered Caitlyn

"Those two only attack if they have a reason or want to kill someone..."

"They wanted my blood, I remember them arguing saying...i was suppose to be alive but, my blood was good enough"

"Yes your blood is special Calim" said Heimerdinger

"Be...cause it keeps me alive" said a joking Calim

"Ah yes the simple joys of the feeble minded but no! Your blood caries the same quality of those of the void, but it is still classified as human"

Calim had the same dumbfounded look as Vi and Cait on his face

"I will spare you the details and say although your parents were human, someone modified your blood exponentially"

So...it's my blood but it's not my blood?" Asked a confused Calim

"Exactly, your hemoglobin molecules carry more protein and oxygen through your body, but it also able to absorb your emotions that you feel as well anger, happiness, sadness, courage, fear, especially-"

"OKAY, NO NEED TO FINISHING THAT SENTENCE HAHAHAHA!"said Calim laughing nervously

"What I wanna know is how cupcakes special traq darts didn't take Calim down the first time we met, her darts can take down alistar on a rampage, but it took four of them to take Calim on a rampage" asked Vi

Himerdinger cleaned his glasses and explain "simply my dear, adrenaline. Because his blood produces so much hemoglobin the adrenaline his body produces is almost super natrual. So by making more potent tranquilizers she was able to bring down Calim"

"So what about the...thing he became?"  
Asked Caitlyn

"Simple, the less anger or stress he feels the better" said Himerdinger

"So you mean we have to-" said Caitlyn as she was interrupted by Calim

"I GET IT, NO RAGE NO TURN!"

Elsewhere, katarina returns to her home base. There a man with a crow on his shoulder was waiting for her.

She bowed before him.

"We lost talon, the target killed him" said katarina

"It matters not you brought me what is most important and still fresh for that matter, well down" said the man

"Thank you...but I have to know was it worth it?"

"Of course! Urgot had told me what I needed to hear which means the void has held up there bargain, have no fear my dear talon will soon be back, and we can begin" 

**To everyone that reads this I wanna a dress a few things. I realize I said greaves In my first and second chapter meaning "legging" or "pants" when I meant boots, if something I wrote offends you I am seriously seriously SERIOUSLY gonna tell you to get over it, I am not one to offend but if it happen once I am sorry but if your looking for sympathy GO TO CHURCH. Finally the next chapter won't come out for some time till 2015 hopefully the end year of January, just need to focus on my second story Bloodlines. (A.D.D is a son of bitch) I need to get this out that way I don't jump between stories is all. So follow me, comment on me, ignore me (possibly the easy one, girls have been doing it easily...I'm sad now), or play a game with me I'm a good guy and if you like my stories and want me to add you in them...just ask, anyways look out for bloodlines in 2015 of January. Later**

**\m/ 0n0 \m/**

** -keep rocking**


	4. Unleashed

Anyways bloodlines is taking longer than I thought so im actually gonna have to do some research but here's the latest chapter for you, enjoy.

"Wakey wakey Calim..."

"...huh...wha...?"

"Time to wake up"

Calim opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness and mist all around him, he rose to his feet and scanned the area and saw nothing.

"Your in the darkest part of your dream the part you keep suppressed...where I live, the times where you think your at peace...your not." Said a unkown voice

"You...your the voice I heard when I was bleeding out! Who are you?!" Calim yelled

"Hahaha...you really don't remember...think back...the fights...the blood shed...the joy...the moment you felt alive"

"You...I remember you...from the video camera...you killed my sensei!"

The voice laughed and showed itself right in front of Calim, it was him with dark demon like armor, blood red eyes, long dark hair and blood coming from his mouth and eyes something that would turn a lesser person's stomach.

"The fool killed himself he simply wasn't strong enough neither were his test subjects, you however...your anger...your pride...your greed...all your sins gave you all of your drive...your skill...never wanting to be alone...pathetic"

"Bastard!"

Calim punched the evil version of himself, but he didn't even move.

" Is that it...pathetic"

The evil version of Calim flicked his good version on his stomach and watched him fly backwards.

" Hahaha...is this how you treat your son?"

Calim landed hard on the ground the rose up quickly when he heard the evil version of himself say son.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hahaha, think back my dear father...the injection...the nightmares, they were all true. Your dear sensei wanted to leave his mark in the world and he did when he created me, he injected you with his formula and took you to underground fights where you were alive, you nursed me...fed me...encouraged me to play with us...taught me...hell you were there all the time"

"Bullshit...thats bullshit!...your a monster! A fucking nightmare!"

"I am the blood in your veins...the rage in your heart...i am the reason you want to become stronger...I am wrath...and you dear father, well your time is up"

Wrath picked up Calim by his throat and tried to kill him but Calim grabbed wrath only to wake up in the lab of Himerdinger with a sleeping Caitlyn and Vi right by each other sleeping on chairs, Calim left the cold metal table and went outside,he look up at the dark sky and thought about wrath, what wrath said infuriated him.

"Is that who you treat your son?...I am the blood in your veins...the nightmares were all true...the rage in your heart...the reason you want to become stronger"

Wrath words taunted and tormented Calim, it seemed all the good he thought he was doing was for naught.

"Everything ok stud?" Said a voice

Calim looked behind him and saw Vi awake

"It's nothing...just another bad dream Vi, don't worry" Lied Calim

Vi looked at Calim leaned against the wall and asked"Okay so why are you lying to me? "

"Am I that easy to read?"

"When you work with cupcake as long as I have, you learn a few things. So tell me what bothering you?"

"I saw something...a monster...that looked...like me, it told me I was his...father"

"Who's a father now?"Asked another voice from behind him

"Calim is cupcake, apparently the thing you shot was Calim son"

"That thing IS NOT MY SON! It's a monster plain and simple"

"Calim I was just-"

"I...I need to think...just let me be..."

Caitlyn grabbed Vi by the hand and dragged her inside Himerdingers lab and close the door, Calim went for a walk to the bar where the staff regonized him rather quickly.

"What can I get for you Calim?" Asked the bartender

"Gragy ice and keep them coming"

"Coming right up!"

The bartender gave Calim his drink and carried out his business.

Calim took a swig of his drink and looked at the pendant that he found, some how he was at peace. He saw his mother and father, both fierce warriors in Runeterra, and than the person who did something to him Malzahar, The Prophet of Void another champion he was familiar with a master in void magic.

Elsewhere katarina stared at her reflect in the mirror, half her face covered in bandages she punched the mirror with her fist breaking it.

"That son of a bitch!"she muttered

"What ssseems to be the problem my dear sssssister?"asked a snake like voice

"Cassiopeia, the fuck do you want?"

"Come now, thatsss no way to talk to your only sssssister. What troublesss you?"

"That bastard killed talon, and he scar's my face! I don't care what Swain wants I'm killing him!"

Cassiopeia wrapped herself around her sister and hugged her than said "always quick to the kill, always ready to ssstrike, my dear sssssister sssoon your revenge will be at hand"

Cassiopeia removed katarina bandages, and stroked her scar gently and said "besidessss, you have sssso many sssuitorssss waiting for you, talon wassss a good man and it wassss no sssecret that you cared for him"

Katarinas face turned red and she managed to say "I...did yes, but knowing that he died on the field by that-"

"Sssshhhh it will be okay my dear sssssister, the time for revenge will come sssoon and when it doessss I will be there in your moment of victory"

After having his twelfth Gragy ice paid his tab and left the bar, Calim stumbled back to Himerdingers lab. He open the door and saw Caitlyn and Vi were asleep in the chair's once again, Vi probed her feet up on another chair using her jacket as a blanket, Caitlyn curled up on her chair hugging her rifle using her jacket as a blanket as well.

Before he went to sleep, Calim found some blankets in Himerdingers lab. For such a cheap champion he was surprised that he need such necessities, he put a blanket on Vi and saw a slow smile came on her face, then the chair he was gonna sleep in he gave to Caitlyn, he grabbed her feet and laid them on the chair then covered her with the blanket as well. Like Vi a slow smile came on her face, this brought a little peace to Calim.

He made his way to the table but failed as he passed out on the ground, the next morning Caitlyn, Vi and Calim left Himerdinger lab and set off to there new destination.

Himerdinger told Calim that the two pieces of armor he has were part of a set once called the guardians of runeterra, once assembled his skills and abilities would reach a level that would even exceed the master summoners. The gauntlets were known as "Weapon birth" any weapon he could think of would appear in his hands.

His boots were known as "Storm breakers" able to run as fast as lightning or call forth a raging storm, all that was left were the breastplate, greaves, helm and pauldrons. One of the pieces of the armor was in Demacia, Himerdinger had given them enough supplies that way the can make it there on foot, the trip took at least two weeks on foot even for someone like Calim.

There journey took them over the iron spike mountains and through the serpentine river, after two weeks they arrived in Demacia.

"So...do we just walk in?" Asked Calim

"Of course look there on the gate" said Caitlyn

Calim looked at the gate and saw no guards only a statue of a gargoyle.

"No guards...Odd"

"Oh demacia has the best guard of all stud, let's go " said Vi slapping Calim on his butt

Calim flinch and said "Hey now, bring out an animal if you keep doing that"

All three walked through gate and Calim was impressed by the city not to big, not to small, the city seemed very friendly.

"Why don't you come with us to the palace dear?" Ask Caitlyn

"Ok...did you just call me dear?" Asked Calim

"Is that important now?"

They headed to the palace wanting to talk to prince jarvan IV however prince jarvan was summoned to summoners rift, and they would have to wait.

Ten minutes past and Calim sighed audibly.

"I'm bored gonna stretch my legs" said Calim

"Alright me too I'm gonna-" said Vi as she was cut short by Caitlyn pulling Vi back in her chair

"Oh no, I know you! You'll take him to a bar...do be carful darling, and stay away from the bars" said Caitlyn

"Got it no bars"

Calim left the palace but before he could he ran in to a guard having some trouble with other guards.

"Just because she's an elite guard, she things she's better than us"

"This half bitch will turn on us"

"We should kill her, drag her body to the bog and let the ghouls have her"

"Your more than welcome to try soft skins" said the elite guard

She punched one of the guards, the others jumped her and started beating her.

Calim didn't care if this is something that made wrath stronger what these guards were doing was simply wrong, Calim stepped in.

The guard stood up on his feet with a broken nose and saw Calim

"Move along citizen...we apprehended a dangerous criminal known in this region and-"

Calim punched the guard in the face breaking his nose even more.

The guards notice what Calim did and stopped him from helping the elite guard, by attacking him. Calim was more then skilled to handle the guards he incapacitated both of the guards easily.

Calim walked up to the injured guard and offered his hand

"Another day at work I take it?"

Every instinct in her body said don't trust this man, her heart told her other wise, she took Calim's hand and rose to her feet.

"Thank you, but I should bring you up on charges for assault"

"I understand"

The elite guard was stunned by his response, most people who saved the elite guard have been arrested and thrown In prison, most people try to get out of prison but he, he accepted what punishment came his way something she found admirable.

"You are honorable, I respect that softskin"

"Calim...my name is Calim Rhodes"

"Shyvana"

"Pleasure ma'am"

Shyvana was confused aside from jarvan IV talking to her like a normal person she was overwhelmed.

"Do you know who i am?" Asked shyvana

"Of course...you are a pretty blue lady"

Shyvana blushed slightly and Calim winked at her. Shyvana heart was a flutter, something in Calim's eye's that she found comforting yet intimidating.

"You are a mystery soft skin"

"Thank you...would you like to take a walk with me around the city?"

"Are you asking me on a date soft skin?"

"More company then a date shyvana...after all I am new here"

Shyvana had never encountered something like this, she was confused and had no idea how to act. She let Calim go.

"I...I would...I-"

She was cut off short by the sound of a bulge horn and ran to answer the call.

Calim was confused, he thought that he was getting along well with shyvana and in his experience most girls don't run away till later

Calim followed the sound of the horn and saw shyvana among other elite guards welcoming Jarvan back home, but he was not alone he was accompanied home by Garen, the pride of demacia, Sona, the maven of the strings, Lux, the lady of luminousity, and Vayne, the night hunter.

Night had fallen on demacia, and a celebration was happening for the victory that happen against the enemy forces but it was cut short by an unkown portal opening up in the center of demacia. A large demonic creature emerged from the portal along with several smaller monster with blenders for mouth.

"The hell is happening?!" Asked a panicked Calim

"Calim Rhodes...my have you grown sense the last I seen you" said a mysterious voice

His heart was gripped by fear, his senses were on edge and the monster known as wrath clawed at the back of his mind. A human figure in arabic garbs emerged from the portal

"MALZAHAR!"

"Yes...let me loose...give in"

Calim rage build up inside of him. He almost gave in to wrath desire but decided to help the people, the citizens of demacia ran for safety in the palace guided Calim, Caitlyn and Vi.

"What the hell are those blenders doing here?"Yelled Vi

"They probably hungry " Yelled Caitlyn

"Can you stop them cupcake?"

Caitlyn readied her rifle, cocked it, loaded it, and started firing at the little monsters,

"Nothing I can't handle, find Calim."

"Got it!"

Calim started fighting the little monsters, he manage to kill one of them one of the little things clamped on to Calim's leg, Calim kicked it off and watch the beast explode.

"Kog'Maw...great..."

The Kog 'Maws started spitting there corrosive liquid at Calim, he turned himself ghost like and the corrosive bile went right through him, using his guantlets he created two set of 1 ft claws he ran through the city slicing them in half.

They exploded leaving there purple blood staining the city, before he could help more people a Kog'Maw had trapped a family in a coner.

"You look tasty...fresh meat...me hungry"

"Mommy!" a crying little girl grabbed her mother leg

The mother held her daughter and her injured husband.

Calim grabbed Kog'Maw by the tail and threw him away from the family along with three of his throwing knives. Kog'Maw exploded.

"Come on! Let's get you to safety"

"My daddy hurt mister...can..can you help him?"

Calim looked at the injured father and saw no life in his eyes, he shut the man's eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie...but he didn't make it"

The little girl cried in her mother's arms

"Calim" said a mysterious voice from behind him

Calim looked behind him

"Vi"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, where's Caitlyn?"

"She's at the front of the palace killing these things, what happen?"

Calim looked at the dead man "I wasn't quick enough and this girl...get them to safety I'm gonna help the others"

"Calim...please be careful dont...don't let him control you"

"I...got it, after you take them grab Cait and help us take down the monster"

Vi nodded and took the family to safety while Calim ran to the aid of the others

Garen had his hands full with Malzahar's voidlings who came in by the dozen for every one he slew several more emerged

"Vile scourge"

"Fool you have no idea the power of the void, allow me to show you first hand!"

Malzahar focused all his power on Garen, it quickly forced him to his knees and just about drained him of his health when he was saved by a bright light.

"DEMACIA!"

A laser beam struck Malzahar breaking his focus on Garen.

"Brother" said a woman running to Garen's aid

"Lux...be careful he's stronger than ever"

The giant monster finish eating prince jarvan IV guards and grew even larger, leaving Shyvana, Vayne, and Sona to fight the beast.

"Sir!" Yelled a voice

"NOT NOW!"shouted Jarvan

"Ghouls! Ghouls have-" shouted the guard as he was cut off by a ghoul attacking him.

"JARVAN LOOK OUT!" Yelled Shyvana

The beast flung Jarvan in the air and open his mouth wide, it looked grim but he was saved by Calim as he land a mighty blow on the beast gut.

The beast howled and looked at the ground to see what could do such harm. It was a man with claws coming out of his hands.

"SUMMONER DO NOT GET INVOLVED!" shouted the beast

Jarvan fell to the ground hurt but alive.

"Vayne, go through the city and help the guards with the ghouls, you are the best person for this job. Sona, head to the palace there are bound to be injured there give them whatever aid they need. Shyvana-"

"How are you giving orders to my soldiers?" Asked Jarvan

"I'm sorry, I'll let you do it...well...I'm waiting." Said a sarcastic Calim

Jarvan glared at the mysterious man "fine, my soldiers are yours to command"

" Shyvana I need your help with Cho'gath jarvan...go with Sona, I think it will do the people good to know that there prince is willing to defend them"

" You heard him people let's go! For demacia"

They followed his orders, leaving Shyvana and Calim alone with Cho'gath.

"How do you expect us two to handle this monster?" Asked shyvana

"Don't worry, I know Vi wouldn't miss a fight like this and I'm pretty sure Caitlyn is already watching us"

Cho'gath stomped the ground making a tremor under Calim, Shyvana acted quickly and tackled him out of the way. Spikes shot out of the ground where he was standing, shyvana was on top of Calim after she rescued him from such a destructive attack.

"Thanks for the...you have such pretty red eyes" said a smiten and blushing Calim

" Dude really...your doing this now, what about the godzilla reject" he though to himself

Shyvana blushed and did something unexpected, she kissed Calim and whispered "By my will I bound myself to you, I will be your champion "

The Voidlings grew larger and larger by the minute, Garen and Lux were overwhelmed as Malzahar laughed maniacally.

Garen spun around slicing the voidlings to ribbons while Lux blast the others to dust, but the were forced to the ground where Malzahar had open a portal deep in to the void.

"Fools, submit to the void or die!"Proclaimed Malzahar

"I'd rather die!" Said Garen

"So be it...once the power of the void along with noxus and shadow isles we will be unstoppable!"

"Try stopping this!"shouted a mysterious voice

"What!?"

Malzahar was knocked into the air then slammed on the ground while having his face punched in.

"It's Vi brother" said Lux

"What is she doing here?" Asked Garen

Malzahar used his magic and forced Vi off of her, his nose broken and his eye black, this was something he didn't see coming at all.

"Foul witch, how dare you attack the prophet of the void!"

"I'd watch it if I were you, and the word your looking for is bitch " said Vi

She charged up her metal fist and launched herself at Malzahar, he tried to get away but his feet were bound. Thinking quickly he pulled out a small capsule band there it on the ground, out from it poured spiders that jumped on to Vi, Garen and Lux. They bound there arms and legs then hung them upside down giving Malzahar enough to to open a portal to the void and escape.

Vayne fired her bolts one after another killing the ghouls in the city.

"Come now, you face the night hunter"

They charged her only to meet up with several silver bolts in there faces, in the distance a rather large ghoul emerged from the shadows this one had no bottom jaw tiny legs and big arms that it use to get around.

"Well...thats new, never seen a ghoul like that before"

The ghoul roared at her and picked up a rather large piece of stone slab and threw it at her, Vayne tumbled out of the way and was left unharmed.

Calim and Shyvana continued there fight against the gargantuan Cho'gath, every attack the connected with seemed to heal almost instantly, this was new especially for Cho'gath.

"DO YOU BELIEVE YOU STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THE TERROR OF THE VOID, I WILL DEVOUR YOUR WORLD!"

Cho'gath knocked Shyvana into a building and almost crushed Calim with its massive foot.

" Let me out...let me out father...and I shall show him true terror"

" Never..."

The sound of a rifle was heard as three bullets hit Cho'gath, making him stop his attempt of turning Calim into s street pizza.

Cho'gath turned toward the sound of the gun fire and saw Caitlyn on top of a building.

"FOOLISH WOMAN YOU SHALL JOIN THEM IN THERE PAIN AND MISERY"

"I think not"

Shyvana walked out of the building furious, fire swirled around her, her eyes changed, she ran toward Cho'gath and dove at him. Her body wrapped in fire and she changed into a dragon, she pinned Cho'gath to the ground and roared at him.

Vayne fought the unknown ghoul, and no matter how many bolts she put in this thing it seemed to get madder.

"Cursed creature...now is the final hour of your doom"

Vayne pulled out her crossbow and fired at the ghoul, the shot were strong enough to force the ghoul to stagger it tried to pick up another stone slab but couldn't as Vayne shot the ghoul some more, the ghoul roared and only met up with more of bolts and fell dead.

The ghouls body started to expand and become bloated than exploded. Chunks of ghoul flesh and bile went all over Vayne.

"It still dies like the rest"

Shyvana dragon form manage to damage Cho'gath. Calim climbed the building and stood with Caitlyn and watched Shyvana battle Cho'gath.

"You okay Cait?" Asked Calim

"I should ask you that question but yes I'm alright, Jarvan and Sona arrived to help the remaining survivors. Vi grabbed me as soon as they arrived said you need some help"

"Where is Vi?"

"She went to help Garen and Lux, said she have my "bottom" if something happen to you"

"We have to help shyvana... I got an idea"

Calim ran along the roof tops with Caitlyn right behind him.

"What are you thinking?"

"Not thinking...acting, thinking isn't my strong suit...pick one left or right?"

"...LEFT!"

Cho'gath was winning the fight due to his size, Calim jumped toward Cho'gath and use his guantlets to create a spear that he used to drive in to the eye of the beast.

Caitlyn saw this and picked up on his plan right away she shot the other eye making Cho'gath go blind. Shyvana counter and bit him right on his neck and slashed his belly open, Cho'gath howled in pain swinging wildly missing Shyvana.

"CALIM!"

Calim hung on the spear lodged in Cho'gath eye, he pulled himself to the top of his head and pulled out the spear causing him more pain.

Calim ran on top of his head and jumped to the roof top where Caitlyn was. Calim flashed right behind Caitlyn, she looked around and at the bottom of the building but didn't see him.

"Your bottom is nice...can I have it instead?" Asked Calim

Caitlyn jumped a bit and was relieved she jumped on him

"I thought you didn't make it"

"I'm a little better than that"

A portal opened up and Cho'gath retreated into it. Shyvana return to normal and looked on the roof top and saw Calim with Caitlyn.

Calim carried Caitlyn down to the ground

"What now?" Asked Shyvana

"We still have to find Vi and the others" said Calim

"Don't worry stud, you'll learn soon enough that there gonna need an army to take me" said Vi coming out of the shadows with Garen on her shoulder Vayne and Lux behind her.

"Sweet you kick some ass and saved some as well, you fucking rock Vi"

They all headed to the palace where the first light of the morning hit the city, the people cheered as they all manage to survive the bazaar attack from the void.

"You are a proud ally of demacia my friend, we thank you for your aid Summoner" said Jarvan IV

"Thank you Jarvan, I must ask you something. You possess a rare piece of armor, a breastplate I ask you if-"

"I know where your gonna ask and that breastplate was stolen by scout of the shadow isles...if you are brave enough that where it lies"

"Thank you my lord we will leave as soon as possible"

As Calim left the palace with the others a carriage pulled up to the palace and inside stepped out a familiar face.

"Calim?"

"Ashe...what are you doing here?"

"I need your help, if you are a true ally of avarosan you'd help us!" Said a panicked ashe

"Hey hey hey...calm down and breath, tell me what's wrong? "

Ashe took a deep breath and explained.

"It's Tryndemere...something happen to him"

Yeah so I got this idea from an old book I used to read a choose your own adventure kind of deal, whatever you choose I'll write it. Also if you choose one I just write the other one it's not like you choose it, the other one is gone . Anyways comment me, message me, leave a review hit me up and enjoy happy new year people

\m/ 0n0 \m/

Keep rocking


	5. Cursed

"What happen to Tryndemere? "Asked Calim

"He found a new sword and ever since then he changed, he's angry, bloodthirsty, almost crazy."

Calim paused, then said "so nothing new?"

"I mean more then usual!"

Calim stated at Ashe with a blank stare "That's not helping his case"

"Trust me when I say he's different...both my daughter and I noticed it"

"WHOA...you have a kid?"

"Yes...princess Lillana"

Calim was a man of his word, he was gonna help Ashe, the armor was gonna have to wait.

"Alright ladies, when I arrived here, I aided ashe in a battle between the Frostguard and the Winter's Claw. I told her that she has an ally in me and I will not be a liar...we are going to avarosan"

They agreed with him.

"Follow me we will take the carriage there."

Calim and his champions followed Ashe to her carriage made of true ice, beautifully sculpted and shiny like a diamond catching sunlight on a wedding ring.

"Wow...a carriage made of ice...how come it didn't melt?" Asked Calim

"It's has to be true ice darling" said Caitlyn

"True ice? What's that?"

"True ice is the coldest ice there is it never melts. Some say you can freeze fire with it"

"Whoa...awesome!"

They climbed in to the carriage along with ashe and se off for avarosan.

"So tell me this is the dragon here?" Asked Vi

" Oh...um...she kinda-"said Calim as he was interrupted by Shyvana

"I am bound to him now"

"WHAT!" Said an angry Vi

"WHAT!" Said an angry Caitlyn

"What...did I do something wrong?"

They continued there trip to avarosan despite the beating he received in the cart from Caitlyn and Vi the trip was smooth.

Three days past, Vi and Caitlyn were still angry with Calim and gave him the silent treatment.

"Ok sense Cait and Vi are ignoring me, maybe you can answer this question for me Shyvana?" Asked Calim

"What do you wanna know? " Asked Shyvana

"If you guys are here, than who's with Piltover and Jarvan IV?"

"There still there"

Calim stared at Shyvana with a blank stare.

"You still confused aren't you? "

"Yep"

"The grand summoners created us and this world, normally summoners would ask us to join them in the summoners rift, unfortunately things changed when summoners found out that they can do things with us and to our homes"

" What kind of- oh..."

"I lost my father due to the underhanded tactics of some summoners"

"So did I" said Caitlyn

"We all did " said Vi

"The grand summoners set a rule that we can only be used in the field of justice, so to prevent certain things from happening the summoners decided to create copies of us they use there influence the had and get copies while we stay behind"

"So are you copies?"asked Calim

"Of course not darling!"

"You think a copy is this hot!"

"No, before they had influence we...bound ourselves to summoners"

The carriage came to a complete stop and the door opened up

"Welcome to avarosan"

Calim and his champions stepped out of the carriage with Ashe at there side, a little girl wearing a blue dress came out to greet Ashe.

"Mommy your home!" Said the little girl

Ashe picked up the little girl "See I told you I'd be back sweetie"

The little girl looked at Calim and his champions then said "Mommy, who's that? He doesn't look like Garen."

"I'm way more handsome then Garen, allow me to introduce myself young princess, My name is Calim Rhodes at your service" said Calim do a gentleman's bow and giving her a smile

"I'm Lillana"

"Allow me to introduce my friends, that's Caitlyn, that's Vi, and that's Shyvana"

"Your hair is just like mommy's"

"Do you mean long and pretty?"

"No, it's white like your old"

Caitlyn and the others laughed at Lilliana joke toward Calim.

"Well...your a sharp one princess"

Lillana giggled at Calim compliment, as she did this a large ice bird landed nearby. Calim attention was drown to this creature as it mysteriously was covered in light and changed its form in to a beautiful pale young woman wearing a light blue gown.

"Queen ashe, I have news on Tryndemere" said the woman

Ashe put Lillana down and went with the young woman, Lillana grabbed Calim hand and head toward the castle.

"Calim" said Caitlyn

"Take this time to...relax I guess! " said Calim

"This way!"

"Whoa easy...where are we going? "

"Whenever the bird lady shows up mommy and daddy always tell me to go play"

"Well if we're going to play..."

Calim picked up Lillana and put her on his shoulders.

"Wheee!" Giggled Lillana

"Let's play now! OK which way are we going princess?"

"Uh that way!" She said pointing foward

Calim made horse sounds and ran foward, Lillana couldn't help but laugh with delight. She told him to turn left and right but being the person that he was he missed the direction on purpose.

A few moments later the both arrived in Lillana room, it was as expected it had a bed made just for her made of true ice and of royale attire.

Calim put Lillana down and she went to a small table with a tea set on it with four chairs around it, two of them were occupied by a doll with a blue boa on it and a pink dress with a crown, the other by a small fluffy ball. Calim followed Lillana to the table and looked at the chair with the ball on it.

"So why is a fluffy ball in a -OH GOD IT MOVED!"

The fluffy ball opened its eyes and walked up to Calim and started to sniff him, then it beckon for him to pet it.

"Ice cream, he likes you!"

Calim was memorized by this adorable ball of fluff it was like a pomeranian in his world only it had black eyes and tiny horns. Calim petted Ice cream, he could do nothing but purr and coo at Calim touch.

Calim was overcome by the sheer cuteness of Ice cream as he continued to pet him, that's when he noticed something around his neck.

"What's that you got there buddy?"

Calim looked at the object around his neck, It was a shield with a spear going through it.

Calim asked Lillana a question.

"Hey Lillana, where did Ice cream find this at?"

"Daddy found it...he found it before he - he - he -"said Lillana as she started to cry

"Hey hey hey, come here sweetie..."

Lillana walked over to Calim crying in his arms and said "I miss my daddy Calim...mommy says he's sick and he's gonna hurt people...I want my daddy back!"

Lillana cried louder, Calim could do nothing but relive the horrors of his own childhood he remembered seeing his first adopted parents Mark and Jane being taken away by the police from a heist they were on. Jane had told Calim to hide in a nearby vent, he did and watched as they were taken to prison. He remembered beating his fist on the vent unable to help them feeling helpless.

Calim held on to Lilliana as she cried in to shoulder, he felt tears of his own starting to form but he held them back and cleared his throat.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll bring him back and I promise you this. When he comes back he is gonna love you more than he had ever done in his whole life"

"Really?..."

"I promise, just stop crying cause your gonna get me going"

Lilliana dried her eyes and hugged Calim again.

"You remind me of a friend of mine."

"Oh yeah? Was he incredibly handsome and charming? "

"No...he was nice and he helped mommy and daddy too"

"Really? What was his name?"

"Liam"

An hour and a half passed by as Caitlyn, Vi, and Shyvana went looking for Calim and found him in the princesses room, Lillana was a sleep in her bed and Calim was on the side of her bed with his head probed against the wall asleep with ice cream on his lap resting as well.

"He looks peaceful" said Shyvana

"He does...he's been beating himself up trying to do what's right" said Caitlyn

Vi walked up to Calim.

"Hey stud...time to wake up..."Vi whispered sweetly

Calim slowly opened his eyes and say Vi.

"Hey...that's a face I like to see every time I wake up." Said Calim

Vi face turned red as a slow smirk apppeared on her face, she manage to say "Um...ashe is waiting...in the dining area"

Calim moved Ice cream from his lap stretch out and stood up.

As Calim stood up the object from Ice cream neck fell, he picked it up and found himself on a training ground, just like with the object he found at Piltover, he saw himself look at a younger version of himself once again only 10 months to a year old.

The baby version of himself was crawling to a shield and a spear he was enchanted by his reflection in the shield, he but his small hand on it then he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"So...you been holding these for me?" Said the voice

Calim and baby Calim looked to the voice to see a man with short black hair wearing spartan armor with his helmet in his left hand. The baby couldn't help but smile and coo, Calim recognized this man it was none other than Patheon, The Artisan of War...his father.

"D...dad...?"said Calim

He watched Patheon pick the baby up, he went over to touch Pantheon and like before he was taken to a battle field once again, he heard the woman yell "go check on the baby", his mother.

He watched her fight these soldiers she was graceful with her sword and shield in heavy armor, she shield bash an enemy while burying her sword in to her enemies, she pointed the tip of her blade at a battalion of solders, Calim looked closely and the solders where instantly engulfed in flames from the sky.

"No...way...LEONA?!, SHE'S MY MOTHER?!"

Calim was simply dumbfounded by this realization, the radiant dawn and the artisan of war had a child. He was the child, war was in his blood and the fact that he was the son of two of his favorite champions only filled him with pride.

He was taken back to reality where his champions were there by his side.

"Are you okay darling?" Asked Caitlyn

"You zoned out on us there" said Vi

"I'm...ok...in fact I'm better then okay" said Calim with a slow smile on his face

"You saw something?" Asked Shyvana

"I did...but later, come on let's go!"

Calim left Lillana room and went to the war room. Unfortunately he had no idea where it was so his champions took him there.

Ashe explained the situation, Tryndemere had taken over a cave filled with trolls and barbarians. He manage to take over both clans in mere days they both follow him with out question, there last location was twenty miles north east from the castle and they planned on trying to take over the freljord.

"Let's move out!" Said Ashe

"No!...Ashe you stay here with Lillana...we will bring back Tryndemere" said Calim

"How dare you!, he is my husband and if I can reason with him then I will!"

"You're thinking like a warrior not like a queen!, if they get by us who will defend your kingdom...I made a promise to your daughter and I always keep my promises, I will bring him back!"

Ashe was speechless, but she knew that Calim was right. She swallowed her pride and gave Calim and his champions her blessing, they left right away.

They found the cave, it was turned in to a fortress. Trolls patrolled the front though the had low intelligence but incredible strength.

"What now?"asked Caitlyn

"Trolls are weak against fire so Shyvana I'll leave them to you, Caitlyn hang back and give us cover fire, Vi...shall we knock?"

"Leave them to me..." said Shyvana

"Copy that" said Caitlyn

"Let's get down to it stud!" Said Vi

Shyvana rushed the trolls and transformed into her dragon form with Caitlyn giving her cover fire. The trolls charged Shyvana and met with failure as they were lit on fire and reduced to ashes. Vi and Calim broke through the front gate to a horde of barbarians.

"What's this?...there was a party and we weren't invited! That hurts guys." Said a sarcastic Calim

"Guess we will have to show them what happens when they don't invite us!"said Vi cracking her knuckles

Calim and Vi started to cut down there enemies with ease, like an artist working on a canvas the blood went everywhere on the field.

The trolls or what was left of them fled from the battle as did the barbarians, Shyvana transformed into her human form covered in blood, Caitlyn joined Shyvana and the others inside.

"Well...that was completely...disappointing" said Caitlyn

"Yeah trolls are pretty stupid but they have the strength to make up for what they lack and if they can't beat what there fighting they either swear loyalty to it or run from it." Said Calim

Shyvana, Caitlyn and Vi were shocked by what came out of his mouth.

"How did...how did you know that?" Asked Caitlyn

"Honestly...no clue, I just realized what I said"

"FOOLS!" Said a ruff voice

Calim and his champions were put on the defensive quickly as a man with long hair with a sword for an arm walked out...it was Tryndemere.

"What happened to him?" Asked Vi

"He's possessed" said Shyvana

Tryndemere lifted his blade arm up and a green and white lights came from the corpses of the fallen, then they were absorbed by his blade.

YES MORE SOULS! MORE POWER! shouted a laughing Tryndemere

He spun around in a 360 motion at Calim and his champions Calim manage to push them away but at a fatal cost, Tryndemere slashed the belly of Calim open.

"CALIM!" Shrieked Caitlyn

Caitlyn and Vi were on there feet and attacked Tryndemere while Shyvana went to Calim's side.

"Hey...how bad is it...?" Asked a weak Calim

"You're...you're not gonna make it " said a teary-eyed Shyvana

"I survived worse...though this is a up there"

Calim started to spit up blood.

"Help them Shyvana...make sure...that he...sees...his...lit..tle...girl...again..."

Calim exhaled his last breath and went motionless.

Shyvana wept and closed Calim's eyes hee rage build inside here and she charged Tryndemere.

_"Calim...Calim...ON YOUR FEET!" Shouted a voice_

"Sorry...I'm...all out of juice" said Calim

He looked up and saw Pantheon along with other Spartans just like him, standing in front of him.

"Hey dad..."

_"My son, what are you doing on the ground."_

"I got sliced open by a raging psychopath"

_"Fight"_

"Sorry what?"

_"Fight...you have power, but you don't use it"_

"That power is responsible for the deaths of many"

_"We all kill, and we all regret doing it so you have to fight. Fight your guilt, fight your fear, fight your rage"_

"But-"

_"NO! On your feet! War is in your blood my son! So fight! Fight to survive! Fight to win! But most of all Fight! "_

Calim slowly rose to his feet.

Pantheon and the other Spartans banged there spears against there shields.

_"Fight!"_

"Fight..."

He slowly lifted his head but feel to one knee as he was in tremendous pain

Pantheon and the other Spartans started banging the shields even harder and louder.

_"Fight!"_

"Fight.."

Calim rose to his feet and lifted his head high.

Calim felt wrath clawing on the gate of his mind wanting to get free.

**_"Let me out father...release me, they need you..."_**

Pantheon and his Spartans started getting louder, for once Calim didn't fight his anger he found the perfect person to let it out on. His fists were clenched with anger and rage, and his eyes were burning with hatred.

_"FIGHT!"_

"FIGHT!"

His stomach closed up quickly, tears of blood flowed from his eyes and his mouth, his hair grew out and darkened. Wraith had emerged on to the battlefield, a smile appeared on his face and he looked at Pantheon as he faded away say something.

_"Fight on my son...make me proud"_

Tryndemere held his own against the three he made fight a dragon seem like it was child's play. Caitlyn and Vi were passed out, Shyvana was at her limit as well but she try to defend the two to the best of her abilities but they weren't enough. Tryndemere smacked Shyvana in her dragon form, this infuriated her that made her use her fire breath on him.

Tryndemere was engulfed in flames but it was no use, the flames did nothing to him, he grabbed Shyvana and flung her to the other champions.

"FOOLISH WOMAN! I AM POWER AND YOU ARE DEAD!" said Tryndemere

Shyvana was tired she did what she could in the fight but against the new Tryndemere it was no use. She failed defending Vi and Caitlyn but what weighed heavy on her heart was the fact she couldn't protect Calim.

Tryndemere lifted his blade high and wanted to end the life of Shyvana and the others when his killer blow was stopped by Calim blocking it with a large blade of his own.

Shyvana looked as this mysterious warrior she try to stay conscious but failed she blacked out.

"Behold demon...a worthy opponent stands before you" said Wrath

Tryndemere drove his sword deep into his chest, Wrath did nothing but smiled at his attempt at murder.

"Fool"

Wrath send Tryndemere flying into the cave as he struck him in the face. The open wound on his chest closed up quickly.

Tryndemere came out of the cave shouting "FINALLY!"

He dashed at Wrath swing his blade at him Calim parried his blow and the song of steel was heard through Freljord.

Ashe was with Lillana when she heard the familiar song.

"Mommy, what was that?" Asked Lillana

"That was your father" answered Ashe

"Is he okay?"

It killed Ashe not being there for her husband and the thought she was at home with her daughter almost helpless made it worse.

"Let's found out...Anivia!"

The same woman from before walked into the room.

"You called my lady?"asked Anivia

"Take us to Tryndemere last location"

The humming of steel was heard as Calim and Tryndemere matched each other blow by blow on the battlefield. Tryndemere eyes lit up with rage while Wrath only carried a smile on his face.

As they locked steel with each other Wrath noticed something about Tryndemere sword, it was breathing.

Vi and Caitlyn slowly started gaining consciousness and saw Calim fighting Tryndemere, or so they thought.

"Cal...Calim..."said a tired Vi

Vi saw a blurred figure through her vision it grabbed her and dragged her away somewhere.

Caitlyn slowly crawled to her rifle but couldn't reach it as the blurred figure came for her too.

Lillana was with Anivia as her mother brought back Vi and Caitlyn to them.

"Anivia!"

"Understood queen"

Anivia surrounded herself as well as Vi and Caitlyn in a wall of ice, Lillana escaped from the wall and followed her mother.

"What a shame and they said that you would be a challenge...your nothing but another stain on my sword" said Wrath

Before he could deliver the killing blow he heard a familiar voice ring in his ear.

Ashe was lining up her shot with her crystal arrow when Lillana ran by her straight to her father.

"Lillana No!" screamed Ashe

"Daddy!" Lillana shouted

Wrath's eyes changed back to Calim's natural eye color and the beast was chained up again.

"No...LILLANA!"

Tryndemere used this opportunity to throw off Calim's game, he pushed Calim to the side and charged after Lillana.

"Daddy!"

Lillana face lite up as she ran to her father but it was turn quickly to fear as she looked at a mad man charging her.

Calim phased himself and ran as fast as he could to but some room between them.

Tryndemere spinned around about to take Lillana head clean off but it was stopped by Calim blocking the blow with his body. The blade was buried into the side of Calim's oblique.

Lillana screamed.

"CALIM!"

"YOU FOOL, YOU DIE SO THAT THIS GIRL LIVES!" said Tryndemere

Calim started coughing out blood, he puts his hands on the cursed blade then says.

"She not just some girl, she's my friend and your daughter I made a promise too. Even if it means my life I will see this to the end"

Calim kicked Tryndemere in the knee breaking his leg, he removed the blade from his side and try to snap the blade in half.

The blade started talking to him.

**"I CaN GiVE You whaT YOU WAnT, SPARE me CaLiM!"**

"I want Lillana to have her father back"

**"NooOoOo!"**

With all his might Calim let loose a mighty bellow and broke the blade in two. The power that the blade had on Tryndemere left his body and fled the freljord, he was back to normal.

"Daddy!" Said a teary-eyed Lillana

Ashe came up right behind Lillana her eyes filled with tears as well.

"Tryndemere!"

Calim walked up to Tryndemere and grabbed him then he did the same for Shyvana and walked to the palace, he didn't make it far as he clasped in front of Anivia's ice wall.

Ashe instructed Anivia to get the others and carry Calim and his allies to the castle

Calim and his allies spent a week in Ashe kingdom.

Tryndemere was up in three days and like Calim promised Tryndemere never loved his daughter so much in his life. Caitlyn, Vi, and Shyvana were up in five days they regularly checked on Calim.

On the sixth day at mid night someone had infiltrated the palace and made there way to Calim's room where Caitlyn was on watch but sound a sleep. The infiltraitor open the window quietly then grabbed Calim and tossed him out of it, outside several others caught him and manage to put him inside a carriage and left.

The infiltraitor jumped out of the window and blinked to the carriage. The infiltraitor took of the mask, it was none other then Katarina, the sinister blade.

"Swain will get his prize and I will have my revenge"


	6. Escape

For people who have weak stomach thinks get a bit graphic so either read on or skip to the next chapter. Also I added **** to show the end of one senerio and the beginning of the next not sure if it helps but hope it does

It was morning in the castle and Lilliana was feeling particularly mischievous, using her ice powers she created a snowball.

She turned the corner only to see Caitlyn sleep in her chair and Calim not in his bed, she tossed the snowball at Caitlyn instead.

Caitlyn woke up frantically grabbing her rifle ready to fire at what was attacking her, she heard Lilliana giggle and the sound of her footsteps running away. The sound of her giggling was replaced by a shriek of terror followed by hysterical crying.

Ashe, Tryndemere, Shyvana, Vi and Caitlyn all rushed to Lilliana location with weapons at the ready.

They all reached Lilliana and saw four of the palace guards dead, one with his head cut clean off, another with his throat sliced open, the other disembowled and the last one with his own weapon driven straight through his face then ripped outward in a slashing motion.

"Daddy!" Said a crying Lilliana

Tryndemere drops his sword and picks up and comforts his daughter after seeing such horrors.

"What the hell?" Said a confused Vi

"Where's Calim?" Asked Shyvana

"Guards!" Shouted Ashe

Four guards answered the Queens call.

"Yes Majesty!"

"Search the palace, I want Calim and this intruder found and brought her immediately!" ordered Ashe

The guards rushed off following Ashe orders, Caitlyn examined the bodies closely, Vi and Shyvana search the palace as well hoping that there summoner was safe.

"Hmm...clean cut" said Caitlyn examining the headless body

The headless body was covered in blood, she walked to the other body with its throat sliced open. She examined the neck wound same clean cut as the headless guard, she continued to examine the other bodies, the disembowled guard had a crushed wind pipe before he was viciously eviscerated and the guard with halve a face went blind as his eyes were gouged out before he met his end.

"The same clean cut four times." Said Caitlyn

She went into the room where Calim was a sleep and examined it closely, the intruder was incredibly skilled with a blade and remarkably light, all though it was faint there was a trail that she could follow

The trail led from the hallway to a nearby window and to Calim bed, the individual was strong to lift Calim and throw him out the window, the individual was smart as well she thought.

Caitlyn checked out the open window, she squinted and saw what looked like foot prints in the snow, Caitlyn examined Calim bed.

When it came to cleanliness Calim was a on Vi's level a cave troll, his "manly musky" left a certain odor around especially after all the fights they had. Vi was attracted because of the way he fought, Vi carried two golden glove victories with her sense she was 14 and 20.

Caitlyn tried to read Calim but failed, when he fought w I think his hands it wasn't a style she'd seen before. It almost followed Lee sin martial prowless, as well as Akaila and Shen as well but he was able to change it at a moments notice, no other champion could do that except Udyr.

Udyr was known for his martial arts, some people believe that he isn't human that he was raised by animals and was the guardian of nature and when the moment came that he would fight back for them.

Others believe that he was a monk for Ionia and he found a scroll teaching him how to fight.

It didn't matter, Caitlyn followed her instinct. She looked at Calim bed then she looked at the window, Caitlyn reenacted the crime hoping for more insight.

Calim woke up only to find himself bound, gagged, and blindfolded he heard voice speaking and one of them mentioned a name he was familiar with.

"Why does Katarina want this one?...he's small and puny" asked one of the voices

"I don't know, maybe she has a particular reason for this one" said the other voice

"Hopefully this one is less of a handful unlike the pink haired one."

Back at the castle, Caitlyn stood outside the window where Calim was tossed out of and found more footprints and cart tracks, a pair of foot prints stood out more than the others.

It was faint but the were there, the mysterious assailant foot prints. She landed right outside the window and then disappeared, unless she teleported to the carriage.

"A teleporter...only three people can do that" she muttered to herself

"Hey cupcake!" Shouted a voice from above her.

Caitlyn looked right above her to see Vi

"Get your sweet butt inside, Ashe says there's a storm coming"

Calim had no idea what was going on because of his last fight with Tryndemere, the only thing he remembered was breaking the cursed blade that somehow taken hold of Tryndemere soul.

He felt the guards grab him and drag him off somewhere, the city reeked of death. The putrid smell of blood and decay filled his senses.

The guards stop, the sound of an old gate could be heard opening up. His binds were cut and he was thrown, the sound of the gate said it was tightly closed.

Calim removed his blindfold and gag to find himself in a blood stain cell full of bodies that were drained of all fluids.

Calim looked around and saw the samething for the other cells, except one which caught his interest. He looked at it closer and saw that this clean cell had chains in it which meant only one thing, it was used for interrogation.

Calim looked to the entrance of his cell and saw a man with white hair in a red suit standing in front of him.

"Your in my world now human, all your secrets will be known to me. You should count yourself lucky Swain wants you alive" said the man in the red suit.

"Where am I?" Asked Calim

"It doesn't matter, because once swain has what he needs...I will drain you dry"

The man in the red suit made a hand gesture and blood shot out of Calim nose and went to the man in the red suit. He waved the blood by his nose then drank it.

"Mmm...just my type"

"Kidnapped ?" said a confused Ashe

"You thing stud was kidnapped? " asked Vi

"No...I know he was" said Caitlyn

"How?" Asked Shyvana

"Simply...I examined the bodies closely and noticed that whoever executed your men was good, the guards saw the intruder and went to apprehend their target it met there fate. Next our unwanted quest went into Calim room, where I was a sleep. The Intruder was remarkably light on their feet and strong to pick him up and toss a 190lbs person out the window"

"220 lbs" said Vi

"What?" Asked Caitlyn

"Calim weight 220 lbs"

"How do you know?"

"By the way he fights, he plants his feet when he's about to strike his target where I try to stay light on mine, the only people who plant there feet when they fight are Lee Sin and Udyr."

"You amaze me sometimes Vi."

"But how can you pick up a person and still be light on your feet?" Asked Ashe

"The intruder wore a giant belt to get the necessary strength to lift him up and move to the window than toss him out"

"Is he dead?" Asked Tryndemere

"No, there were people at the bottom that caught him and tossed him in a carriage then left. Our intruder jumped out of the window then teleported to the carriage, now there are only three teleporter in runeterra and one is dead as for the other one he has no use for kidnapping Calim which means..."

There was a pause in the room and then the sudden realization of where Calim was.

"Katarina has taken him to Noxus"

A bruised and bloody Calim is thrown back in his cell after Katarina took out most of her frustrations on his face.

"Well...aren't you the lucky one" said wraith

"Lucky not the word I'd use" said Calim spitting blood on the ground

"She could have done some real damage"

"She things she did, I think she's still mad at you for killing Talon and scaring her face"

"What makes you say that"

"Because when she was hitting me she said "this for talon and my face"

"Fool girl"

"This is new"

"What"

"Us actually talking and not trying to kill each other"

Before wraith got a word in, Calim was distracted by handful of guards escorting a girl with pink hair and a bandage armed dropping a lot of f bombs then world war two, and another guard holding a small cage with a small ball of fluff in it. The guards throw the girl in the cell next to Calim and the small ball of fluff looked at him with concern.

"Hey...HEY! Where are they going with that cage...Hey answer me!"

One of the guards struck Calim

"Shut up!"

Calim try to focus on phasing through the gate but something was stopping him, the man in the red coat appeared

"Don't worry about the fox girl. , worry about yourself"

Calim rushed up to the bars of the cell demanding answers.

"WHERE ARE THE TAKING HER!"

"She will be part of Cassiopeia private collection"

Calim knew what that meant, Cassiopeia had a gaze that turned people to stone.

"SON OF A BITCH! LET HER GO! LET HER GO!"

The man in the red suit chuckled "you have no power here. It's only a moment of time till I drain you dry"

The guards tossed the pink headed girl in with Calim.

"You pig headed spineless sons of bitches! Come over here and fight me!"

The pink headed girl looked around the cell and saw dried up bodies and Calim.

"The hell are you?" She asked

"Me?! The hell are you?" He asked

"Ciel"

"Calim"

Ciel started looking around the cell for a way out when it hit her.

"Calim Rhodes?...your the one who scared Katarina face"

"Well-"

"Just take the credit"

"Yeah that's me"

"Sucks to be you"

"What why?!"

"Vladimir is gonna drain you dry regardless if you give him what he wants or not said he's tired and your blood is special to swain and he doesn't care how he gets it"

Calim though for a while even though Ciel kept talking, then an idea hit him. He could hear the foot steps of the guard coming and he acted quickly.

Calim snap one of the arms of the bodies that were around him and peeled back the dried skin, he put his foot on the hand of the body and pulled the bone out of the arm.

Calim then proceeded to hide himself underneath the already dead bodies hoping that his plan would work.

Ciel continued to look around and found out Calim was gone.

"That bastard!"

The guard walked up to the cell and only found one of the prisoners inside it, the guard panicked and open the cell searching for any open passages. The guard search threw the bodies, this was the moment he needed to counter attack.

With his right hand he drove the bone into the guards leg behind the knee, and before the guard could scream out in pain Calim stuck the guard right in his throat stopping him from screaming for help. The blood spurts all over Calim face, and Ciel watched him do this with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Well that was messy" said Ciel

Calim took the keys off the guard and tossed the keys to Ciel.

"I don't care if I see you again but still be careful"

Calim went the direction the guards went with the fox girl, for a few moments he thought that he lost them, but he caught a break when he recognize the guard with a empty cage.

Calim made his way to the guard remaining as silent as the night, he got close enough to one of the guards and he snatched him and broke the guards neck then stole his uniform.

He manage to catch up with the

guards and fall back in formation.

The guards arrived at Cassiopeia room, the guards knock on the door.

"You may enter"

The guards enter the room in a formation. Inside there are nothing but cages and statues, the room was very elegant made for a princess it had red silk sheets every where something you would expect in a vampire movie and a 14 century Gothic decor.

The guards all stood in a line, one of the guards gave the cage with the little fox girl to Calim.

She was frighten and said "P-please l-l-let me go I wanna g-go back to my s-s-sister"

Calim whispered to her "I'll get you out but you have to listen to me...just nod if you understand"

She nodded

"Cover your eyes and ears and don't look up for anything"

She did as she's told

"You there...guard!" Cassiopeia hissed pointing at Calim

Calim stepped forward.

"Why do you sssspeak out of turn in my presssence? "

Calim said nothing

"Ssso nothing to ssssay now, how dare you sssshow ssssuch defiance to me a Du Couteau...what is your name?"

Calim remain silent

The guards behind him slowly reached for there weapons

Calim tossed the cage up and threw one of his knives at the cage to hold it in place, Calim drew his sword cutting the head off of one guard and piercing underneath the guard head, he ripped the blade out splitting the guards face in two.

With his other hand he took out the guards blade and stabbed the rushing guard in the throat. Cassiopeia spit her venom at Calim, the venom started eating away at the armor he took off what remained of the armor showing who he was.

"The black hooded ssssummoner"

Calim flipped his hood up, the rest of the guard try to flee but failed as Cassiopeia met them at the door and turned them into stone then smashed them in to pieces.

"Sssso you esssscaped Vladimir prisssson, I am impresssssed. Ssssuch ssskill you dissssplayed, I would love to have you asss my own perssssonal...sssssuitor"

"Sorry I don't date snake monsters...especially ugly ones"

"HOW DARE YOU FILTH! YOU WILL NOW FACE THE WRAITH OF HOUSSSSE DU COUTEAU!"

"Bring it on!"

Cassiopeia launched herself at Calim but fortunately he dodge just in time, Cassiopeia was fast. She used her venom on Calim but before he could counter attack she was out of his reach.

"Foolissssh boy, did you think you can sssstop me all by yoursssself...you have courage I'll give you that but how far Will your courage keep you alive"

He didn't want to admit it but Cassiopeia was right there was no way he could connect with any of his attack, she was to fast for him. He had to think about what his master told him.

"You must see your opponent with out seeing your opponent, you must see there next move with your inner eye"

He was 10 years old and blindfolded in the center of the training floor with a orange belt on holding a training sword in his hand. One of the senior students was his training partner and messing with his sense of sound.

He was paranoid, he could only hear the sound of his eradicate breathing, his heart beat was chaotic and the other students were laughing hard because he couldn't hit his target. It took a few moments and a few bruises for him to understand what to do, his breathing slowed down as well as his heart beat, the laugher of the students faded and all he could hear was the heavy foot steps of his opponent. He heard the swing of the training sword cutting the air around him then he saw his moment.

Calim struck the senior students hand making him drop the sword with his other hand he grabbed it and struck his arm then his shoulder and finally his head forcing him to the ground, before the senior could get up Calim was on top of him with his training swords in a X motion on his neck.

Calim closed his eyes slowed down his breathing as well as his heart rate, he listen closely to the scared heart beat and slight whimpering of the fox girl, he heard the sand paper like grinding of Cassiopeia scales rubbing against each other as she inches her way to Calim.

"Ssso, you do not wisssssh to ssssee the end coming...pity, and here I thought you had courage. Have it your way fool.

Cassiopeia lunged at him fangs and claws extended, Calim saw it like. The chance to counter had presented itself, Calim spun around and dodged the attack then in a swift scissor motion chopped off Cassiopeia hand and part of her tongue

Cassiopeia flailed around in unbearable agony. Cassiopeia retreated cursing Calim name and existence, Calim open his eyes and saw she was gone. He went up to the cage with the little fox girl inside, Calim grabbed his knife and the cage and walked outside the room, he didn't want her to see the bodies.

"Hey...it's okay you can look now...your safe"

The fox girl slowly uncovered her eyes and looked at Calim.

"A-are they all gone now" she whispered

"There gone not all of them but there gone, your safe sweetheart"

Calim open the cage door and the little fox girl latched on to him crying.

"Thank you so much mister...I-I-I was s-so scared they t-took me away f-from my sister"

"It's okay sweetie...it's okay, I promise you I will get you back to your sister" said Calim comforting her

"R-really?"

"I always keep my promises sweet pea...tell me what's your name?"

"Ai"

"I like that name it's adorable"

"What's yours? "

"My name is Calim, and I am your personal bodyguard.

"No...your Nii-Chan now"

"Oh you like that name better..."

"Yup"

"You know what...I like it too"

Ai giggled

"Very well I am Nii-chan your bodyguard"

Ai was happy and hopped on his shoulders

"Which way Nii-chan?"

"Good question..."

Calim wonder the halls of the Noxus castle for what seemed like hours until they saw a familiar face or at least Calim did.

"Great...not her again"

"Who's that Nii-chan? "

"A crazy bi-...chick"

Ciel was trying so desperately to get the seals off her arm but every time she touched the seal it caused her great pain

"You should help her Nii-chan"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes"

Calim sigh and went up to Ciel with one of his throwing knives, she saw this and panicked.

"Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you all those thinks! Just don't kill me!"

"Relax! I'm cutting your arm free...jeez"

Calim removed the bandages from her arm and it was covered in nothing but a dark and shadow magic.

"What the..."

"Finally!"

"Nii-chan where her arm?"

"I think that is it"

Ciel power was now active after being sealed in the bandages, as this happen two guards were coming.

Ciel hid in one corner while Calim hid in the other corner.

"Ai I want you to shut your eyes cause what's gonna happen will be awful"

Ai covered her eyes

Calim grabbed the first guard placing his hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming reaching for a knife on his belt. With the knife he split the guards belly open then snapped his neck, the sound of wet meat was heard hitting the floor as his entrails fell from his body.

Before the other guard could react Ciel used the power of her shadow arm to pick her up and slowly render him limped tearing his arms and legs out of their joints then ripping his torso in two right above her.

The blood rain down on her and like a 4 year old playing in the rain she skipped around while singing "La la la la la la~"

Calim had a look of utter disgust on his face

"Even I think that's twisted..."

"Wow...you are just the roots that make the crazy tree aren't you? "

"That is so sweet...but I married and not in to boys"

"Look...we're gonna have to stay together if we are gonna get out of here which means we're gonna have to be quiet"

"That's boorrriiiinnnnngggggg!"

"Yes it is but it's safe too"

Three more guards were coming

"Watch and learn"

Ciel sigh audibly and Ai was curious so she watched too

Calim snuck up behind the three guards with the knife still in hand, the first one he snapped his neck before the second one could react he had his throat pierced by the knife in his other hand. The last guard was shocked and decided to run but failed as Calim took the knife and threw it at him, the knife pierced the back of the guards skull causing death instantly.

Ciel shrugged her shoulders "meh...cool but still boring"

Ai was clapping "Nii-chan that was amazing"

"Ai sweetie I didn't want you to see that"

"Why not? I seen Ahri do things like that before"

"Is Ahri your sister? "

"Yes"

"Idiot...the tail and the ears weren't a give away"

Ahri was ever fan boys fantasy a beautiful fox girl with dark hair, yellow eyes and a rather voluptuous body. He would be lying to himself if he say he didn't want a girl like Ahri.

"Well come on let's get moving"

Ciel and Ai followed Calim around avoiding most of the guards as much as they can

"Nii-chan is your hand okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's glowing blue"

Calim looked at his hand and she was right, he focused on his other hand and it did the same.

"Finally my powers are coming back"

"Heads up more guards ahead, and it doesn't look like we can sneak by"

"Then we don't"

Four guard were at a check point waiting for someone.

"I wanna help..."

"Ai I don't want you-"

"I wanna help...I use to help Ahri so I can help you"

Calim didn't want to upset her so he agreed

"Okay...can you distract one of the guards?"

Ai climbed on top of the check point building and she fell right on the guard head and covered his eyes

"Guess who silly face?"

The guard tried to grab Ai off of his head while the other guards laugh at him

"Looks like you have an admire"

Calim went behind the first guard and using his phase power he punched the guard in the back and grabbed the guards spine and ripped it out of his body,his hand still fresh with blood he threw the spine like a spear at the other guard, it pierced his skull through his eyeball killing him instantly.

Ciel grabbed the other guard by the throat forcing his mouth open using her shadow arm she forced it down the guards throat. The guard started to convulsive and shake until from the inside of the guard he was impaled by thousands of shadow needles ripping him to pieces.

Ai jumped from the guards head to Calim head, the guard looked around horrified.

"Bye silly face" said Ai

Ciel used her shadow arm to grab the guard and spin him around then peel the skin right off of him like a grape.

Ai and Calim looked at Ciel.

"God you're fucked in the head aren't you" said Calim

"See that's how you kill someone" said Ciel

As she finished saying that an alarm went off

"That's what happens when you kill someone so...messy"

The guards ran off toward the alarm

"Are we gonna be okay Nii-chan?"

"I...think so they ran past us...I wonder why?"

The sounds of explosions were heard and Ciel got a wicked smile on her face, she knew what it was.

"Jinxy!" Said an excited Ciel

"Who?"

"My wife"

The man in red appeared before another man with a cane and a raven on his shoulder.

"Swain...you summoned me?"

"Yes Vlad...is everything going according the plan...?" Asked Swain

"Of course"

Vlad handed over more vials of blood to him.

"Excellent...send out the juggernaut, I wanna see the power of this...Calim"

Calim, Ciel and Ai took this opportunity to escape from the city of Noxus, but Ciel stopped in her tracks and Calim knew why.

"You want help with saving her"

Ciel nodded

"And if I don't you'll hate more forever because I let her get killed when we were escaping"

She nodded again

"Also I'm pretty sure that I can't convince you to do other wise..."

Ciel ran off in the other direction toward the explosion.

No matter how he fought it he know what he had to do, Calim was not one to let other people go on to fight alone ever.

Back in the castle Shyvana looked out the window where a blizzard raged on making her impatient as well as worried.

Vi was in the corner shadow boxing while Caitlyn and Lilliana had a tea party. Ashe and Tryndemere were trying to figure a way to get into Noxus and free Calim, he had saved them both and they owed him there lives.

Shyvana was curious and overcome with emotions that she had never experienced before.

What was it about Calim that made her feel so special?

She felt something on the inside a love she had for him, not like she had for Jarvan or Demacia but, a love that made her feel like a little girl again with her father before he was murdered.

"Be safe Calim..." she whispered

Ciel was with her wife Jinx as they tore apart the city, but they were not alone. In there company there was a large man who stood at least 6 feet tall with a mo-hawk with a mask and had rings on his arms that he used for offense and defense in the fight.

On the field was The hand of Noxus, Darius and his brother The Glorious Excutioner, Draven with the elite forces of Noxus. Right behind them was The Deciver, Le Blanc coming with more soldiers.

Using fishbones Jinx tried to eliminate as many as she could, the shadow power restored to her at Ciel sliced and diced many enemies in her way, and the other companion was fighting Darius.

"Liam careful!" shouted Ciel

"We shall end this one's life...releasing Level 3...2...and 1" said Liam

3 rings fell from his arms and his eyes go black, then his hair grew long and turned white. His teeth grew out along with his nails and his body expanded with muscles.

"Try harder if you want to frighten me!" said Darius

Calim arrived on the battlefield and saw Ciel fighting Draven.

"Help her Nii-chan" said Ai

"Him...I have an idea...don't kill him..."

"What are you-"

"Trust me...sharing a body with you isn't exactly...spacious, I'll leave a portion of my power with you so you will not die..."

"Wraith what are you talking about? "

"Help her...NOW!"

Realizing that he couldn't win the argument Calim helped Ciel.

Draven threw his Axes connecting with each one on Ciel. She used her Shadow power as a shield but it was taking its toll on her, she was tired and the fatigue of running around with Calim and Ai hit her.

The shield broke and Ciel couldn't defend herself.

Draven simply smile and walked up to her and with his axe ended her life...or so it seemed.

Calim using his gauntlet made a shield to protect her.

"Well well well...the bla-"

Calim stabbed him with his fingers in his chest.

"What the-"

A darkness crept inside of Draven twisting and contorting his body, his bones snapped and broke threw the skin. His eyes and nose bled as the darkness crept further in him killing him and giving birth to something new.

"God damn...that make a buzzard change his diet" said Calim

"Hello father"

"Wraith?!"

"What do you think...a gift I give you, if your ever outnumbered I lend my aid to you"

"But what if I'm close to dying? "

"I only transfer a portion of myself into the host I still reside in you"

"Well...time to go to work then!"

Calim and Wraith were the perfect team together, although Wraith had a burning hatred for Calim he respected his fighting ability.

Liam and Darius continue to clash against each other like wild animals, both growing in fatigue and injuries. However unlike Liam, Darius couldn't regenerate.

"You can not defeat us...submit or be destroyed" said Liam

"You think you can stop me!, I am the hand of Noxus you are nothing but the shadow isle failed experiment" Proclaimed Darius

"Your foolish pride shall be your own undoing"

Jinx used all of her arsenal against The Deciver, Le Blanc; they were evenly match when Le Blanc cloned herself tipping the odds in her favor.

"Ha! Am I too much for you witch lady!"

Le Blanc chained her

"Not even close..."

Le Blanc charged up her spell when she was saved by Wraith, he quickly snapped her neck from behind.

"Whoa...are you part of Cielly power"

"Not even close fool woman"

"Come on let me help you...oh crap!"

"YOU!"

Jinx reached for fish bones while Calim got his knives and put them at her throat.

Ciel ran to Jinx and Calim

"Jinxy?"

"I thought you were joking about your wife being this crazy bitch"

"He was responsible for fat hands and hat lady hurting my head and blowing up my rocket!"

Vladimir approach the cage where the newly formed Juggernaut Sion was created.

"Time for you to show them the power of Noxus" said Vladimir

The cage opened up and Sion stepped out with a large axe and a fire burning in his core.

"We see into your heart...and soon I shall show it to you"

The fight between Liam and Darius continued until the ground under them began to shake and a loud roar was heard.

"YOU CAN NOT STOP ME!"

During this temporary discombobulation Darius used it to escape he know what was coming.

"Nii-chan what was that?" Asked a scared Ai

"Trouble...a large dose of it"

Squinting his eyes Calim say a bright dot getting larger by the second

"Crap...LOOK OUT!"

Calim pushed Ciel and Jinx out of the way then grabbed Wrath, a large fire ball went pass them and suddenly stopped.

A gray giant with red eyes and a bald head stood there wielding an Axe.

"You will all suffer and feel the might of Noxus" Sion snorted

Like a freight train Liam came charging at Sion with the full intended of protecting Ciel and Jinx.

Like two rams the clashed into each other in a stalemate matching strength.

"We sense the souls of the dead in this one" said Liam

"Liam!" Shouted Ciel and Jinx

"Leave us! We shall handle this one"

"But"

"Go! We will find you!"

Reluctant at first Ciel grabbed Jinx and fled the Noxus.

"I know what your thinking father"

"I'm pass thinking...Ai!"

"Nii-chan? "

"I'm want you to hide right now...he needs help I know what he is cable of"

"But Nii-chan..."

"Do it...I can't let him fight him alone"

Ai did as she was told and hid some where close and safe

Sion roared and broke the hold then swung his Axe at Liam, he grabbed the axe and stopped it from hitting him

"You will be nothing but a memory"

"Guess again tool!"

Calim connected with a cross on Sion jaw breaking it, causing him to set off Calim.

Calim dodged the attack and landed on his feet 5 feet from him.

Sion jaw hung from his face he threw his axe on the ground and popped it back into the socket.

"Solid hit"

"Not solid enough it seems"

Sion eyes burned with anger as he looked at Calim, he charged at him but was stopped by Wraith.

Calim went up to Liam and helped him up.

"You help us...why? "Asked Liam

"You and I have a mutual friend...you should see her sometime" said Calim

"Lillian?"

"Yes"

"Then you are an Ally to us"

Wraith was no match for Sion alone he was flung around like a rag doll. Wraith landed at the feet of Liam and Calim.

"Might need help on this one"

"Weak pathetic mortals...you cannot defeat me"

"Alone...no but together...let's find out!"

Liam charged at Sion he crashed into him like a wrecking ball but Sion didn't move.

Wraith jumped on Sion back, Calim used his gauntlets to make a sword and tossed it to him. Using the sword Wraith stabbed Sion in the back many times, he wasn't bleeding but a strange red orange light came out instead.

Wincing in pain Sion lost focus on Liam and started reaching for Wraith, Liam counter using his nails he tore the flesh from his throat.

This would have killed a normal man but Sion still stood his ground. Calim connect with a roundhouse to his jaw breaking it again then a flip kick knocking the jaw completely off.

Wraith drove the sword deeper and deeper until it was stuck on something.

"And there goes your heart"

He took the blade out and with one more finally blow drove it deep in to the heart.

The light inside Sion body faded out and he fell over dead.

Wraith grabbed the sword and tossed it back to Calim.

"This one was a joke"

Sion sprung up with a loud ear shattering roar and grabbed Wraith then ripped him in half like a wet piece of paper.

Calim watch this in horror and felt nothing but anger in his body.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

Calim whole body went blue and he ran at Sion, Liam started fighting with Sion who was risen from the grave once again.

Calim ran into Sion body and dissappear.

Sion and Liam fought each other trade shots on each other blow for blow until till Sion stopped in mid punch.

Sion fell to his knees vomiting blood then suddenly his body exploded and in his place was Calim covered in the black bile that filled his body.

"That's for wraith...asshole"

"I'm still alive fool..."

"Don't ruin the moment"

Liam grabbed his rings and return to normal and Ai came out of hiding.

"Impressive power friend...thank you for the help we...I appreciate it and thanks for helping Ciel as well, she's a bit..."

"Dude there's no other way to put it she fucked in the head"

"Yeah she is"

Ai jumps in to Calim arms.

"Where will you go?"

"I have to find Ciel and Jinx"

"You should see Lilliana"

"...I'd like that...what about you where will you go?"

"I promise this one that I'd return her to her sister then I have to find my friends, there probably looking for me"

"Good luck to you"

"To you as well Liam"

Liam headed north leaving the city and a trail of dead bodies as well.

"Do you know where your sister is Ai?"

"That way!"

Ai pointed south

At the upper peaks of Mount Targon a couple slept in there bed when a woman sprang up awake.

The man turned over and looked at her.

"Leona...are you okay?" Asked the man

"He's here Pantheon...he's here..." said Leona

"Who's here?"

"Calim...our son..."

So sorry this one took so long to get out guys I've been busy with work and the family I wanna thank you guys for sticking with me I'm working on a new fan fiction and I'm also writing the next chapter to this one here I asked that you continue to be patient and I will get it out soon

Keep rocking

\m/ 0 n o \m/


End file.
